Life's Stimulant
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Ragna's boring and stressful life finally gets the much needed stimulation factor. That girl starts it. Intertwines with New Leaf.
1. Good Morning

Hello, cereal boxes! Welcome to another Blazblue SevilResoleon Fanfiction!

The following Fanfiction has an Alternate Universe setting. If you are offended by such stuff, I suggest you turn away.

Anyway, now onto the Fanfiction. Ragna is so bored with his life of being a high school student working part-time.

This is how pretty much every morning is like with his roommates and brother.

* * *

**Ragna X Noel Story: Life's Stimulant**

**Rebel One: Good Morning **

Inside the room of an apartment, is a high school student named Ragna. He was laid out on the bed, sleeping peacefully. It wasn't long however, that he wakes to the morning sun that shone on his eyes. His bloodshot eyes slowly opened. His head turned to his right to see that it was time to get ready for school, yet again.

Ragna slowly sits up on his bed and gives out a huge yawn with a stretch. "Another day...another hell..."

About a second later, a girl with white hair bursts into his room with a loving smile. It's his roommate, Nu. "Morning, Ragna! Get up, Ragna! Come on, Ragna! It's time to wake up, sleepyhead!"

Ragna lies back on his bed while covering his entire head with his pillow. _"Goddamn it! Every single morning! Can somebody just kill me now?" _

* * *

As Ragna was leaving his room while holding a fresh set of clothes in his hand, he gets followed closely by Nu.

Nu giggled as Ragna made his way toward the bathroom. "Come on, Ragna! Take a shower! Nu doesn't like you all stinky!"

As soon as Ragna set foot in the bathroom, he slams the door shut and locks it. _"I swear, I can't even go for a shower without her trying to peep on me or being so pushy. She's even scarier than how my mom was..." _

* * *

After Ragna exited the bathroom, in his uniform, he makes his way toward the kitchen. He encounters Lambda, another of his roommates sitting at the table in the breakfast nook, looking depressed. "What's up, Lambda? Good morning, by the way."

Lambda, with her somber red eyes, stares into Ragna's own. "Lambda...accidently suffocated her hamster...while stroking it. Lambda already buried the corpse..."

Ragna blinks a few times before giving his response. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..."

Nu flies into the room and grabbed her seat at the breakfast nook. "So...how are you doing, Ragna?"

Ragna rolls his eyes and stretched out again. It just seems as though he can never get enough sleep. "I'm doing okay...just so goddamn tired from work last night..."

Nu makes a childish frown. "Aw...would you like a hug, Ragna?"

Ragna leers at Nu. "A hug from you is the equivalent to suffocation!" Ragna stated empathetically.

* * *

Ragna walks into the study to see Jin looking over his books. Jin looks up at the door to see his brother. He gives a smile of acknowledgement. "Brother, good morning."

Ragna waves his hand. "Morning, Jin." Ragna sighed after saying that. While they were growing up, Jin was always a needy brother to Ragna. Ragna's happy that they were as old as they are because Jin is more independent than he was as a child by a longshot. "So...how was your work in the Student Council yesterday? The usual?"

Jin nodded. "Yes...though a lot of people were being slackers. Tsubaki and I had to be strict on them..."

A single eyebrow rose from Ragna. "Really? Did you ever give them a break?"

Jin nodded again. "Yes, brother. Every two hours, we give them a fifteen minute intermission."

Ragna's mouth fell slightly opened. "That's a little oppressive, don't you think, Jin?"

Jin slams his desk once. "Brother, there's nary the time to be slacking. The behavior of the Student Council influences how the student body acts! They can't be as laid back as you are, brother!"

Ragna whips himself around and opens the door to the exit to the study. "Just do whatever the hell you want. I'm not a member so I don't give a crap about it."

* * *

Ragna enters the living room to see Nu and Lambda ready for school with their respective uniforms on. "Well...I guess it's time for us to get going..." Ragna said flatly.

Nu giggles. "So, Ragna, are you ready for another awesome day at school?"

Ragna shakes his head. "You're just going to stalk me and kill every girl that stares at me, aren't you?"

Nu makes a wide smile. "Pretty much..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Lambda in his sights. She's a girl, which made him ask a single question. "Wait, Lambda is a girl, and we're roommates. So why aren't you trying to kill her?"

Nu hugs Lambda. "That's a silly question, Ragna! Lambda is Nu's sister and there's noooo way that she could ever kill her sister! Nu loves Lambda too much! But not as much as Nu loves you, Ragna!"

Oddly enough, that answers Ragna's question. "I...see. Well, let's get our ass to school and go through hell again."

Lambda raises a hand. "Jin had said that he will follow shortly. Waiting for him is not required."

Ragna tilts his head toward Lambda. "Why are you a robot?"

Lambda scratches her head. "Pardon?"

"You sound like a robot to me." Ragna said while scratching his chin.

Nu started to laugh out loud. "Oh my God, like you're right! Lambda, have you been watching anime filled with robots again?"

Lambda shakes her head rapidly. "Lambda denies anything of the sort. Lambda is human the last time she checked herself."

Nu makes a curious look at Ragna. "What about you, Ragna? Are YOU a robot?"

A vain popped on Ragna's forehead. He growls for a second. "Damn it, can you please stop?" Ragna growls again before Nu can respond. "Let's just get this day over with so I can get my ass to work so I can get my paycheck today to pay off the rent for the month. It's so retarded that I'm the only one with a job here!"

Lambda clears her throat. "Lambda and Nu are at an insufficient age. Jin is occupied with Student Council. Ragna, however, is the only one at a sufficient age and not occupied with any school activities. Therefore, Ragna is the only one who can work to pay off the rent."

Ragna rolls his eyes and groans. He always hates it when Lambda is right. "Well, first things first, school needs to get its ass over with. I can take my daily three hour nap when I get home. Then-" Nu had an insidious grin on her face, which Ragna could see with his eyes. "Don't even think about it, Nu! Anyway, then I have to get my ass to work. Thank God, it's payday for me, because I want to get that new Blazblue manga."

Nu opens the door to the exit of the apartment. "Come on, we're like not going to get anywhere at this rate! Let's go!" Nu preemptively exits the apartment.

Lambda nods and follows Nu's example.

Ragna shakes his head a few times before exiting the apartment. Unlike the previous two, he decided to walk. He didn't care if he was going to be left behind. He mentally sighs before going on a rant in his head. _"My life is such deep shit. Day in, day out, doing the same worthless crap over and over! Oh well...at least I have something to do...even if it's boring as hell..." _

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this and if you're interested stick around for the next Rebel!

**Rebel One: End**


	2. Encounter

Hello, peach bun sandwiches! SevilResoleon here and welcome to Life's Stimulant, Rebel Two!

Let me just explain something real quick before we get going here: This series will intertwine with New Leaf. The main difference between the two of them are the main characters as it is played by their perspective. This gives you a choice on which one you want to follow, kind of like which Pokemon game you'd like to play between Ruby and Sapphire.

As you would have guessed, Ragna is the main character in this story while Noel is the main character in New Leaf. Each encounter with Ragna and Noel mainly marks a time when the two stories intertwine. However, there could be also some other subtle things that could mark the two series intertwining with each other.

I hope you have a better understanding on how this series is going to work. Of course, if you'd like to follow both, that's fine by me, too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Rebel Two: Encounter **

Ragna stops for a moment and stares up at the gigantic building that's supposed to be his high school. It's such a dreadful thing for him to have to be sleep deprived, do homework, and work at a job at the same time.

He sighs to himself before forcing him to walk toward school. _"This is such a crock full of shit. How the hell did my life become like this? I'm so damn lucky that Lambda and Nu can cook decently, otherwise I'd be a total slave! I just wished they could be a little more helpful. All they have to do is their homework and then they can just play Blazblue the rest of the way. As for Jin, he's as busy as I am but at least he doesn't have to get his pretty ass to a job." _

Ragna growls to himself as he entered through the double doors of the school. He knew all this ranting wasn't going to accomplish anything, as much as he hated to admit it.

* * *

Ragna is just a few feet away from his locker. It's early hours still; there's barely anyone here at this time. However, he spots something that's not usually there. He spots a girl with blonde hair walking toward him while frantically looking around. She was still far from him, so he had time to look weirdly at her. _"What the hell? Now there's something you don't see every day." _

Ragna stood still and continued to look at the girl frantically trying to find her way, apparently. This led Ragna to believe that she had to be new here. He inches a few feet closer to have a better look at her. Wait a minute, what's this? She has no uniform on! Every student in school has to wear one but this one doesn't. Maybe she isn't a student at all...

Too intrigued to play bystander any further, he walks toward the girl who is frantically looking to find her way. Once he was close enough to speaking distance, he stopped. "Hey, you."

The girl stopped walking around frantically and put her attention to Ragna. "Um...hi...c-can I help you with something?"

Once the girl made eye contact with Ragna, he felt a chill run down his spine. This girl...she's...no...she's not. Ragna thought for a second that she was somebody he once knew but realized that she couldn't be. But what the hell? She looks way too similar!

The girl looks curiously with her emerald eyes at Ragna. "Um, you don't look so good, sir. Do you think you maybe need to go to the infirmary?"

Ragna shakes his head back and forth rapidly to shake off his confused state. "Um...uh...I'm the one who should be asking you that question! I've been watching you pace the floor all over the place. Where's your uniform, do you even go to school here?"

The girl looks down on the floor. "Well...no...I'm...trying to find the exam hall, to tell you the truth. Well, actually the truth is that I came here with a friend but I had a little daydream and well...I got lost..." The girl giggled to hide her nervous state.

Ragna raised both eyebrows. This girl is lost? Also, why would she need to go the exam hall? Well...it was none of his business so he didn't bother asking. All he could assume was that she was taking SATs or something like that. "Well...I got some time to kill. I guess I can help you out."

The girl's emerald eyes lit up and she bowed. "Um, thank you, sir! I appreciate this!"

Ragna sighed heavily. He hated all the formal stuff. "It's okay. It's not a problem. Also, you don't need to do all the formal sh-" Ragna stopped himself in midsentence to prevent giving the wrong impression. "...stuff. Anyway, let's go..."

An awkward silence hovered on the way to the exam hall. He was thinking to himself on how this girl bears a striking resemblance to someone he used to know. She had everything! She has the hair, she has the eyes...even the body. Ragna shook his head to stop himself from potentially thinking anything perverted.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the exam hall, he takes the liberty of opening the door for the girl. "Well...here we are. Whoever is your friend, I hope he or she will...I don't know realize you're here?"

The girl bows again. "Thank you, sir! I truly appreciate this!"

Ragna sighed. "Again, that whole routine is not needed. Are you going to be okay by yourself, now?"

The girl nodded slightly. "I think so..."

Ragna preemptively pushes the girl inside and shuts the door quickly. "I'll take that as a yes." Ragna took a deep breath in and out and started making his way to the locker again. "Well...that was a huge waste of time. But it's not like I had anything better to do wait out until homeroom starts. But still...that girl looked way too similar. Almost like..." Ragna shakes his head frantically. "No! I have to stop thinking about this. She's gone and it's probably just a coincidence that girl I just escorted back there-OH SHIT!" Ragna exclaimed out loud. He palms himself in the face. "I forgot to ask that girl her name..."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! Stay updated for Rebel Three!

**Rebel Two: End**


	3. Saya

Welcome to the third Rebel!

I'd like to tell you that there is a phone conversation. The person who is talking from over the phone has their dialogue **Bolded.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rebel Three: Saya **

Another uneventful day of school passes but not without the image of that girl flashing inside Ragna's head a few times. Her striking resemblance to someone he knew is very disturbing to him.

On his way home, he couldn't hear Nu and Lambda chatting in front of him because he's too caught up trying to decipher the resemblance. _"Just calm the hell down, Ragna! It's just a coincidence. Besides, it's not like you're going to see that girl again. She didn't even have a uniform on." _

Ragna's mental soliloquy was interrupted by tugs on his shirt. He looks down to see Nu getting his attention. "What is it, Nu?"

Nu points over at the store across the street. "Ragna, we're at the apartment already, in case you didn't notice. Lambda and I are going to check out what's new that clothing store. See you later, Ragna!"

"Whatever..." Ragna replied with minimal enthusiasm.

Ragna effortlessly waves away as he sees his two roommates cross the street and make their way into the store. Ragna sighs as he enters the apartment complex. He thinks to himself as he walks to his respective room. _"What's become of my life? Before, it was me, Jin, Saya...and the old hag. When I just entered middle school, I found out my sister died of leukemia after a long battle with it. Then, while protecting us during an attack, the old hag got murdered. I was just barely able to save myself and Jin by moving into the apartment I live in now and getting a job. Then, those two came into our lives. It's become lively again...but much to my expense and dismay..."_

Ragna sighs again as he stops in front of the door to his apartment. He grudgingly puts the keys to the door in and turns it. He opens the door to make his way inside.

"Hello, Raggy!" A man's insidious voice called.

Ragna almost screamed like an old woman instead he growled at the person who was in his apartment room. "Terumi!"

The man name Terumi frowned. "What? Is there something wrong?"

Ragna slams the door shut. "Why are you here? How did you even get in here?"

Terumi made an innocent pose. "The same way, you did, Raggy. I just used the keys to the door. I am the landlord, you know."

Ragna roll his eyes to a corner of the room. "Well...still...why are you here?"

"Ask that more nicely to your landlord." Terumi stated sternly.

Ragna growls to himself. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Terumi made a wide smile. "I'm just here to give you a friendly reminder that your rent is due today. If you can't pay me by the end of today, it's the door for you and your friends."

Ragna swallows his saliva. "Don't worry. I'm getting my paycheck today. I will get you the money."

Terumi claps his hands. "That's good to hear."

Ragna decided to change the mood a bit. "Wait...how long have you been waiting here?"

Terumi checks his watch. "Oh...just over two hours."

Ragna's eyes widened. "Wow...you didn't have to wait that long."

Terumi chuckles. "Oh, that's okay. I am quite a patient man, you know."

"Yes, I can see that..." Ragna replied almost immediately.

Ragna steps to the side as Terumi starts to make his way for the door. Terumi opens the door and flashes one last smile before exiting. "Ta-ta for now." Terumi shuts the door once he's gone.

* * *

Ragna changes into his house clothes in his room and threw himself on his bed. He crawls over to the nightstand to open the drawer. There was only one object inside: A photo of a blonde haired girl. Ragna holds it in front of himself as he's lying on his bed. _"Saya...that girl looked similar to her...this can't be like in the movies that she comes back with total amnesia. Goddamn it. I really need to stop thinking about it." _

Ragna hears a knock on the door. He quickly places the photo of Saya back in the nightstand before sitting up on his bed. "Come in..." He replied flatly.

The door opens to reveal Lambda and Nu. They were looking at him with suspicion. Ragna knew it was going to go in an uncomfortable direction.

Nu and Lambda sat on the edge of the bed. Nu went first. "Ragna, are you alright, baby?"

Ragna leers at the twin sisters. "Yes, I am. Why do you asked?"

Lambda gazes at Ragna. "Ragna has not been behaving intelligently. In fact intelligence has been displayed quite minimally during the day."

Nu nods in agreement. "Yeah! Why have you been act like...retarded lately?"

A vain popped on Ragna's forehead. "I'm retarded? Look at all you! You're totally screwed if I left the apartment! I can leave at any time I want to, so are you sure you want to call me retarded?"

Nu gasps. "Ragna...don't say that..."

Lambda looks away from Ragna and then down on the floor. "Lambda...is sorry..."

Ragna sighs. "It's alright. Just leave my room so I can take my nap."

Lambda and Nu slowly leave Ragna's room, closing the door behind them.

Ragna rests his head on the bed to slowly drift into his nap.

* * *

Ragna wakes up to the ringing of his IPhone. He puts the phone against his ear. "Yes, hello?"

**"Hey, sourpuss!"** A female's voice sounded.

A smile crawled onto Ragna's face. He knew who it was right away. It was his good friend Makoto Nanaya. "Hey, bitch-face, how're you doing?"

**"I'm doing pretty good! I just wanted to make sure you're awake. My new roommate had just arrived last night."**

Ragna sits up on his bed. "Oh yes...you told me about that. How is she?"

**"Eh...she's fine. Right now, she's watching Powerpuff Girls or some crap like that. I freaking hate that show!"**

Ragna's eyes widened. "Really? I think that show is awesome. I especially like Buttercup. She reminds me of myself, on how I have to sometimes fend for my roommates, seeing as though I'm the only one with a job to pay off the damn rent."

**"Annny way, what's up with you today, Ragna? You looked out of the loop at school today. Is it one of those days again when you're more stressed out than usual?"**

Ragna sighs. "I'd rather not talk about it in my apartment. Especially since SOMEBODY is listening through the door!"

**"Huh?"**

The door opens to reveal Nu with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello! I see you're on the phone, Raggy!"

Ragna growls. "Not now, Nu!"

**"What the hell? What's going on?"**

Ragna's eyes widened as he looked at his phone. "Oh, don't worry about it. I was just talking to my yandere roommate who is obsessed with me."

Nu giggles. "Nu isn't obsessed over you, Ragna. Nu is overly obsessed! Ha, ha, ha!"

Ragna's temper flares. "Goddamn it, Nu! WILL YOU JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Nu's face becomes white and a disheartened look suddenly appears on her face. A few sniffles came...then full crying. She runs out of Ragna's room, not bothering to leave the door open, closing it shut."

**"Wow...it sounds like shit just got real, Ragna."**

Ragna sighs. "Yes...I'm going to tell you about my day when we get to work. I'll see you later, you prostitute."

**"You too, jackass."**

Ragna chuckles once. "Bye." Ragna hangs up on his IPhone once he was done. Shortly, he sees Lambda entering his room.

Lambda looks at Ragna with those curious red contacts. "What transpired that made Nu very sad?"

Ragna groans. He had one of his moments where his temper did the talking for him. He's feeling pretty guilty about it. "Oh no...Nu...come back..."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story! Any more errors you spot, let me know!

**Rebel Three: End**


	4. Bonus Proportions

Ragna is awesome! Please agree.

* * *

**Rebel Four: Bonus Proportions**

Nu is sitting on the bed, crying profusely, heartbroken as well. She is facing the empty wall while continuing to cry.

Ragna sighs in his head before opening the door to Nu's room. _"Please kill me..." _Ragna opens the door to Nu's room. "Um...Nu?"

Nu turns around to glare at Ragna. "What do you want...jerk?"

Ragna admits to himself that he deserved to be called that. "I just...I just wanted to come here to apologize and...well..."

Nu sniffs very loudly once before interrupting Ragna. "Do you have any idea what it's like being me? Do you have any idea what it's like being a freaky yandere who can't stop thinking about you night and day? No! You have no clue! NO CLUE!"

Ragna gulps. He hated to see Lambda or Nu upset like this, especially at him. "True...I don't but...I wanted to apologize and I didn't mean what I said back there. The heat of the moment was just getting to me, alright? Let's just forgive and forget."

Nu blows her nose in a tissue while nodding up and down. Once she throws her tissue in the trash can, she gives her vocal reply. "Really, Ragna?"

Ragna takes a deep breath. "Yeah...just please don't interrupt me while I'm on the phone."

Nu glomps Ragna to the floor. Nu is on top of Ragna. "Only for you, Ragna! Nu will always love you Ragna!"

"And I'll always be scared as hell of you. Now help me up here."

Nu helps up Ragna to stand. "But...Ragna...about you calling us useless earlier when we tried to figure out why you've been acting stupid lately, did you really mean that? It hurts, Ragna. It hurt in my chest."

Ragna frowned again. He had to get to his job soon. "Aw, Nu...of course not. But listen, just please do something around the house once in a while so it'll make my job paying off the rent at least tolerable."

Nu giggled as she walked down the hallway. "He's so sexy when he's so bossy."

Ragna gives out a sigh of relief. _"Great! Now that the needless shit is over, I can finally get to my job." _

* * *

Ragna walks into a manga store. That's where he works. He knows that Makoto is there so that makes his job at least somewhat tolerable. Once he walks inside, he bumps into one of his co-workers exiting the building in a rage. He stares at him as he walks out of the building.

He looks in front of him, to see into the bookstore, a huge mess of books. "What the hell?"

Ragna walks over to the pile to see his boss Kokonoe all angry. "What happened here, Kokonoe?"

Kokonoe softens her angry look as she makes eye contact with Ragna. "Oh...it's you. Alright...you're going to have to do something for me."

Ragna rolls his eyes to the corner of the store. "Let me guess, clean up this hell of a mess?"

Kokonoe takes out the lollipop in her mouth to show that she's serious. "Damn right you are. BUT here's a deal. You know that guy who you just bumped into?"

Ragna nods in response.

Kokonoe continued. "I fired him on the spot. If you clean up this entire mess by the end of tonight, I'll give you his paycheck along with yours."

Ragna's eyes shined. "I'm on it, boss! You don't have to worry about me!" He starts to immediately organize the manga. He knows that it has to be in alphabetical order.

Kokonoe smiles at this sight. "Good, boy. Now, I'll be in my office. If you see anyone else being a dumbass, just let me know."

Ragna nods as she walks away. Shortly after, Makoto enters the bookstore. She spots the mess and heads over to where Ragna is. "Damn, Ragna! What the hell happened here?"

Ragna smiles as he looks up at Makoto. "Hello, you hooker. Listen, I'll make you a deal."

* * *

Ragna had just finished making the explanation that if he cleans up this mess, he'll get the guy's paycheck along with his own. "BUT! If you help me out here, I'll split the additional paycheck with you. Deal?"

Makoto's eyes shinned and went to work organizing the manga. "Hell yes! I could use a raise!"

Ragna and Makoto start to chat as they were putting the books back in their spots. Ragna went first. "So anyway, tell me about this new roommate of yours."

Makoto nods. "Yeah...her name is Noel Vermillion. She seems pretty nice but she's such a kid at the same time. Like I said, she watches the Powerpuff Girls."

Ragna sighs. "Anything else?"

Makoto thinks of for a second before continuing. "Well...she apparently loves pandas. She has to pass an entrance exam tomorrow if she hopes to make the transfer successful."

Ragna thinks about the girl for a moment. "Hmm...she...sounds like she's a nice girl."

Makoto giggles insidiously. "You haven't met her yet and you're already thinking about getting together with her?"

Ragna groans. "Come on, Makoto! It's always about dating with you! I just think that based off of what you're telling me, she just sounds like a nice girl and crap! That's all I'm saying!"

Makoto giggles again. "If you say so... Anyway, now it's time to for you to spill the beans to me, you crybaby. So what was up with you at school today? You didn't look yourself. And I really mean you DIDN'T look yourself and the usual grumpy old man personality."

Ragna thinks for a moment before placing the book back its slot. "I...met a girl by my locker."

Makoto's eyes start to shine at him.

Ragna stops her before she could say anything. "Don't even THINK about it! Anyway, I helped her out to where she was going. But the thing about it is that...she looked like...Saya..."

Makoto's look starts to become more serious. "That's your sister, right?"

Ragna nods. "Yeah...she looks like my dead sister. I tried to stop thinking about it but...her looks are so like Saya, it just...disturbs me."

Makoto sighs heavily. "Well...I don't know your sister but what I can say is that it's probably just a messed up coincidence."

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself! But it just keeps coming back to me like a boomerang!"

Makoto swallows once. "Well...I really don't know what to tell you there. Hopefully it will all boil over in a few days. What class is this girl in?"

Ragna takes a few books to organize before talking. "She doesn't go to this school. I didn't see her wearing a uniform. I forgot what she wanted to do...but she doesn't go to school here."

Makoto tries to decipher it herself but eventually, it gets all complicated for her. "That's a bit crazy...I don't know. I don't have a clue. All I can say is that hope that it boils over in a few days."

Ragna sighs. "It's okay, it's not like I'm going to see that girl again, anyway."

"If you say so..." Makoto said.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!

**Rebel Four: End**


	5. Telephonie

I laughed a few times while writing this chapter out. I have a good feeling you'll be laughing as well. I'm quite proud of this particular of this chapter.

There is a phone conversation. The person speaking over the phone has their text **Bolded. **

XXXXX marks a quick transition between calls.

* * *

**Rebel Five: Telephonie**

Makoto and Ragna were laughing while rearranging the last of the manga. Apparently they were telling some jokes to each other.

Makoto decided to tell another one. "Hey, Rags! I can tell whether a plane is a mail plane or not. You know how?"

Ragna blinks once. "I don't know, why?"

Makoto snickers for a second. "It's because it has balls!"

Ragna and Makoto were roaring with laughter. They gradually stopped laughing as they finished rearranging the bookshelf full of manga.

Their boss Kokonoe is nearby checking on them. She gave a content smile and claps a few times. "Good job! I see Makoto helped you out. I'll be sure to give that guy's portion of his paycheck to you too, Makoto."

Makoto gives thumbs up. "Thanks, boss!"

Kokonoe looks at her watch. "Well...it looks like it's your break time. It's hard earned so I'll give you an extra fifteen minutes to your plain forty five. So you have an hour, you lucky bastards."

Ragna couldn't help but smile. _"Ha, ha, ha! This is such a huge turnaround from school! It must be my lucky day..." _"Cool...thanks, boss..."

* * *

Ragna and Makoto were at the café area of the bookstore. Ragna is sitting at their table that had two bowls of soup. Ragna's was half empty while Makoto's was all the way empty.

Makoto is at the exit of the area. "I'll go get us some real grub. You just wait there okay?"

Ragna nods. Makoto exits the bookstore. Ragna's IPhone rings. He picks up the phone to see that it's Nu. "Hello, Nu. What's up?"

**"Are you going to go on the catwalk?"**

A single eyebrow rose from Ragna. "The catwalk...no I'm not..."

**"Do you know where I can find your catwalk?"**

"Sorry...I'm not doing any fashion modeling. And I work at a bookstore so..."

**"Are you going to go on the catwalk?"**

Ragna sighs. "I said no, Nu."

**"Are you going to go on the catwalk?"**

Ragna starts grimacing. "No, I'm not. I told you already I will not be doing any modeling whatsoever. Now-"

**"Are you going to go on the catwalk?"**

Ragna takes the phone out of his ear and puts it in front of him so he can yell into it. "For the last freaking time, I am NOT going on the freaking catwalk!" Ragna breathes heavily. He looks around to see some people looking funny at him.

**"Do you know where I can find-"**

Ragna hangs up on the phone.

* * *

After a minute, the phone rings again. Ragna picks it up. "What do you want, Nu?"

**"Ragna, is the refrigerator running well?"**

Ragna knew that it was something serious. "Uh...it was running at its best the last time I went through it. What? Did it break again?"

**"Maybe you should go and catch it!"**

Ragna groans and hangs up.

* * *

About thirty seconds later, the phone rings yet again. Ragna picks it up yet again. "What is it now? Can't you see I'm in the middle of enjoying a hard earned break here?"

**"What are you buying, Ragna?"**

"I'm not buying Girl Scout cookies."

**"So what are you selling, Ragna?"**

"I'm not selling anything either. I'm not a cashier."

**"Do you think maybe you can buy me a blowup doll of yourself so I can masturbate with it?" **

Ragna's eyes popped as he hangs up aggressively on the IPhone.

XXXXX

**"Are you going on the-"**

"NO!"

XXXXX

**"I love you, Ragna! Do you love me?"**

XXXXX

**"Sometimes, I think I'm too good for you, Ragna."**

"Damn, right you are."

XXXXX

"For the one hundredth millionth time, I did not sleep with Lambda..."

XXXXX

**"Are you selling anything, Ragna?"**

"I'm selling my brother. Happy now?"

**"Aw, Ragna! He's not as sexy as you are."**

"Damn right, he's not."

XXXXX

**"Ragna, I'm Jin! Give me a hug!"**

"I'm sure you are and NO!"

XXXXX

**"Can I arrange the alphabet so I can put U and I together?"**

"No, I'd like to arrange it so I can put F and U together!"

XXXXX

**"Your place or my place, Ragna?"**

"For your information, it's my place, too!"

XXXXX

**"A gun isn't about shooting, it's about reloading. You know that, right Ragna?"**

A vain pops inside Ragna's head. "No, a gun isn't about shooting, it's about getting you to shut the hell up! So if you'll stop prank calling me!"

XXXXX

**"Are you going to go on the-"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ragna's scream could be heard throughout the entire bookstore. Everywhere, people stopped what they were doing and looked into the direction of where the scream was coming from. Slowly but gradually, he stops.

After he finally stopped, Ragna noticed that it was completely quiet. He looks around to see a lot of people staring at him. "What? Screaming to let your frustrations out is good for the soul."

Kokonoe stomps inside the café area. "What in God's name is going on here? What was that scream about, Ragna?"

Ragna's face flushed red. "Um...uh...the soup is...too hot..."

Kokonoe's eyes widened. "Oh...well remember to blow on it before you put it in your mouth! Geez!" Kokonoe walks out.

Ragna is a bit shocked at how his frantic excuse saved him from nearly getting fired. "I can't believe that actually worked..."

* * *

It is the end of the shift for Ragna. He and Makoto were outside, at the doors of the bookstore.

Ragna takes a deep breath. "Well, that was quite accomplishing. We got about fifty hundred thousand more yen than we usually do."

Makoto nods in agreement. "You said it! By the way, that scream was hilarious as hell. You should do that again sometime when I'm really here for it. I only heard it outside."

Ragna gives a sarcastic laugh. "Shut up. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Makoto giggles walks in the opposite direction of Ragna. "Bye, you retard!"

Ragna shook his head as he started to walk in his own direction. Ragna felt his IPhone vibrate. He answers the phone. "Hello?"

**"So what are you selling, Ragna?"**

Ragna gives a mixture of groaning and crying.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that one. I was feeling quite crazy when I made this one. Somehow I felt as though it could fit in with this story.

Well, thanks for reading!

**Rebel Five: End**


	6. Blackmailed

Thank you, everybody for your reviews! Since you're doing right by me by giving me reviews, I'll do right by you by giving you more Rebels!

But seriously, thanks! I sometimes use your reviews for motivation to write.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Rebel Six: Blackmailed**

Ragna is about twenty feet from his apartment. However, he felt something suspicious in the air. Ragna looks around vigorously for anything abnormal.

"Psst! Over here!"

Ragna looks in the direction of where the voice came from. At the entrance of his apartment is a mysterious man in black who is armed with a triple switch blade.

Ragna immediately fetches out his combat knife that he keeps hidden in his pants in case of emergencies. "What? Who are you?"

The man boastfully points at himself. "Me? Ho, ho, ho!"

Ragna makes an intrigued look once he gets a better view on the physiology of the mysterious man. "Why is your chest so slender like that? And what are you doing at my apartment?"

The man slowly walks toward Ragna. "Well...I need to test something out with you. If you pass, I'll leave. If you fail, you die. Does that sound fair, to you?"

Ragna grimaces at the man. He was really being threatened. He didn't want to be the next one in the family to get killed. "Well, we'll see about that. HHHIIIYA!"

Ragna lunges forward with his knife, which the man dodges easily. The man retaliates by delivering a graceful chop to Ragna's spine. Ragna felt a bit of pain but it was bearable. Ragna performs a sweep kick to get the man off of his feet but he does an acrobatic gymnastic flip to avoid it. Ragna's eyes widened at this sight. The man is now about five yards from Ragna.

The man smiles at Ragna. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, you're pretty good, I must say!"

Ragna growls; he was only just getting started. He grips his knife once again and started to make his way toward the man. This time, he throws a snap kick at the man. As if it were in slow motion, the man grabs his kick and flips him over, sending him to the ground, face up. Ragna saw that his knife was out of reach. Before he could reach for it, his knife got covered by the man's foot. Shortly after, the man has Ragna pinned to the ground with his switchblade at Ragna's neck. "Gotcha!"

"_Oh shit! This isn't good!" _For a moment Ragna was blinded by despair. Was it his turn, now? Ragna was expecting his death any moment now. However, the man takes the switchblade away from his neck and protrudes a hand to him. Ragna stared at the hand for a moment before grabbing the man's hand with his own to get up, standing.

The man does the courtesy of giving Ragna his combat knife back. The man turns in the opposite direction. Ragna felt like interrogating this man for some questions. "I thought I failed."

The man spoke while facing in the opposite direction of Ragna. He walks a few inches further away. "Never mind that; I'll let you go this time. By the way...how is Saya doing?"

Ragna's eyes popped. What did he just say? "What?"

The man turns around. "I heard she has been having quite a good time in the mental asylum these days thinking about you night and day."

Ragna couldn't make sense of it all. Saya is dead. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man cackles softly. "You know what I'm talking about. Saya, your sister."

Ragna had now become utterly confused. "What? What in the hell is this shit? You don't make any sense at all! Everything you're saying is total bullshit!"

The man sighs. "Oh, Ragna. You're in denial. But I can't blame you."

Ragna's pupils shrunk and his brain started to electrocute him. The memory of that girl he had just met flashed. Could this man be talking about...her? If so, how does he know her? "I...I don't...get you...except that you're really freaking me out here."

The man sighs more heavily. "I'm disappointed. I'd thought you would want to see her again. Well...I'll be here again in this spot on the same time next week. I'd like you to come here again by that time."

An eyebrow rose from Ragna. "And if I don't?"

The man's face curls a cruel smile. "Then, I'll kill your brother and your rommates, Nu and Lambda. Does it sound good to you?"

Ragna started to feel his heart race. This was no ordinary man he was messing with. But wait! He didn't want to make the mistake twice; he needed to know the man's name. "Wait...what is your name? Also, how the hell do you know so much about me?"

The man turns around again to cackle to himself. "I can only tell my name and I wouldn't tell you if I didn't want to but since you're so curious, I guess I will. It's Hazama. Remember it."

"_Hazama..." _Ragna repeated to himself.

"Good bye and remember, if you don't come here again, I will kill them." With that being said, the man named Hazama walks away.

Ragna gulps to himself. "What the hell did I just get myself into? This has become one hell of a day. A mysterious girl and a mysterious man named Hazama...all leading back to my dead sister Saya. Goddamn it! This does not make sense!" Ragna thinks about it further before finally entering his apartment complex while withdrawing his knife.

* * *

Ragna had just entered the office of the landlord Terumi. He presents his due for the rent by slamming the yen bills on the desk. "Here's your damn rent! Now will you quit pestering me about it?"

Terumi closely inspects the bills to make sure they aren't fake. "You're due has been paid, Raggy. Good boy. You may leave but make sure to always change your car oil at the recommended times."

Ragna tilts his head to one side out of confusion. "What? I can't even afford a car!"

Terumi gives an insidious laugh. "Which is why I told you because you have one made of air! Hee-hee!"

Ragna growls before leaving the office of the landlord.

* * *

As Ragna is fetching the keys to the door, he starts to ponder if he should tell his roommates and brother. _"Maybe...I should keep this a secret to the others. I don't want Nu freaking out over it. And I don't want Jin getting all overprotective of me." _

Ragna enters the living room of the apartment to see Nu doing some karaoke with Lambda watching. Ragna stared with wide eyes as he heard Nu singing.

Nu sang loudly on the microphone. "Somewhere...over the rainbow...Ragna will be mine!"

Ragna and Lambda start to snicker.

Nu continued. "Somwhere...over the rainbow, Nu will make babies with Ragna."

Nu's singing was interrupted by the laughing of Ragna. Nu turns to see Ragna. She drops the microphone and goes into an embarrassed stance. "Ragna! You weren't supposed to hear that!"

Ragna slowly stops laughing. "Well...I just did. Besides, I prefer that over the original any day."

Nu gasps. "Ragna! Do you seriously mean that?"

Ragna pauses for a moment. "Yes and no."

Nu squeals with excitement. "Oh my God, are you serious? Oh my God, Nu is going to go make a personal album for you!"

Ragna frowns. "On second thought, I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged!" Jin's voice said from his room.

Ragna briefly laughs. Talk about perfect timing. "You're funny, Jin! Ha, ha, ha! Ha...you were joking, right?"

All of a sudden, Ragna saw that Nu and Lambda had serious faces on. "What? Is there something wrong?"

Lambda gets up and walks up to Ragna's face. She wipes something from his face. "This is blood, Ragna. You were in a fight. Lambda is worried."

Ragna's eyes popped. _"Oh shit! I forgot to check myself for evidence! Damn it! I guess I have no choice, now..." _

Nu walks up to Ragna, also. "Listen, Ragna...is there something you're not telling us?"

Lambda went next to speak. "Ragna, we all agreed as roommates throughout our school careers that we would never keep serious secrets from each other. Lambda demands that Ragna should spill the beans..."

Ragna sighs. He really had no choice now. "Fine...I'll tell you...but first things first. JIN! Get your ass out here! You'd want to hear this, too!"

* * *

:X

**Rebel Six: End**


	7. White Lie

If this Fanfiction as well as New Leaf makes me lose my mind, I promise to eat Pocky Sticks properly.

* * *

**Rebel Seven: White Lie**

Everyone who's not Ragna is sitting on the couch, with their arms crossed. They all were looking at Ragna expectantly.

Ragna sighed. He felt his heart race. He was about to let his roommates and brother in on something so dangerous.

Jin sighed. "Hurry up, brother so I can get back to my homework."

Ragna growls at Jin. "Shut up, Jin! Anyway, what I'm about to say you might find disturbing..."

Everyone nods silently at Ragna.

Ragna took a deep breath once more before choosing his words. "Everyone..." Ragna holds out two envelopes. "I got two paychecks!"

Jin's eyes popped. "I came out of my room for this?"

Lambda shakes her head in disappointment. "Lambda does not trust that is the truth."

Nu nods in agreement. "You said it, sister! Explain the blood!"

Ragna scoffs boastfully. "Pfft! Some unlucky fool got fired and I got part of his paycheck. He tried fighting me but I was too much for him. The blood was just a lucky shot he got on me."

Nu starts smiling avidly. "Oh my God, you are such an amazing man! Nu wants to stroke your rod right now!"

Everyone stares at Nu with the widest eyes. Nu sighs. "Nu is only kidding. But still, it's nice for Ragna to get some extra yen!"

Jin sighs. "I really can't believe I came out of my room for this. I'm going back. Don't bother me again!" Jin gets up from his chair and returns to his room, slamming the door shut.

Lambda gazes at Ragna. "Congratulations are in order."

Ragna gives a sigh of relief. _"Whew! They believed me. I really can't let them know I've been blackmailed. It's just too dangerous to involve them yet." _

Nu hops up and down. "So what do you want us to do, Ragna?"

Ragna starts to walk to his room. "Leave me alone for the rest of the night!"

Nu yawns. "Well, whatever. I'm off to bed. Remember, Ragna, there's always room for you in my bed. Hee-Hee!"

Ragna leers at Nu. "In. Your. Dreams."

Nu's smile only seemed to widen. "You're always in my dreams, Ragna!"

Ragna makes haste to return to his room with ease. He too, slams the door shut when he enters.

Ragna quickly changes into his pajamas and throws himself onto his bed. _"What the hell was going on today? First there's a girl who looks like Saya...then there's this man who claims that Saya is alive. I was there the day that Saya died! This doesn't make any sense! Argh! I also can't believe I'm involved in something dangerous. When I said I wanted some stimulation in my life, I didn't mean potentially becoming involved in a mafia! Hopefully, it won't come to that next week." _

While lying down on the bed, Ragna turns to lie on his right side. _"Still, I was totally screwed back there. Why didn't he just kill me? I must be needed alive for a specific reason. Oh, what's the use? I'm not going to get any sleep just thinking about it. But still...this sucks big time..." _

* * *

Ragna wakes up. He quickly fetches a new set of clothes and heads into the bathroom. A few moments later, he appeared to be doing his business with nature. "RRRRRRRGGGGH! COME ON! KRRRRRRGGGH! Stupid shit! Just get the hell out! AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ragna then heard a female moan from the door. "Oh yes! Give it to me good, Ragna! Nu loves it when you're so rough!"

Ragna went white. Nu was doing one of her infamous sexual innuendos. "GODDAMN IT, NU! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Ragna heard Nu's maniacal laughter as it faded away.

* * *

Ragna stomped his way to the breakfast nook. He saw Lambda and Nu sitting at the table, struggling to keep their laughter silent. Ragna delivers a death glare to Nu. "Nu, I swear, if you do that one more time while I'm constipated, I will personally take a shit all over your face!"

Nu squeals out of fear. "No! No! Anything but that! Nu is sorry, baby!

Ragna nods in approval. "Humph! I'm actually going to go ahead to school for once. Feel free to get your assess there at your own liberty."

Lambda gazes at Ragna. "Ragna seems to be preemptive. Lambda takes it as abnormal."

Nu nods in agreement. "Yeah, Ragna, what my sis said! Why are you like going to school without us?"

Ragna growls at the two of them. "What? I can't just go? Do I have to tell you my whereabouts every second of the day?"

Nu nods quickly. "Yes."

Ragna scowls at Nu. "It was a rhetorical question!"

Nu scratches her head. "Nu doesn't know what that means. Does that mean you'll devote yourself to Nu?"

Ragna growls once more before making his way out the door. _"They're all idiots. They don't even know I've been blackmailed. Oh well...at least they'll be alright...for now..." _

* * *

Ragna is at his locker. While he was busy rearranging his itinerary for the day, the happy go lucky Kaka girl Taokaka is pestering him.

"Hey there, good guy!" Taokaka said, giving Ragna a love tap on the back.

Ragna growls as he tries to bear Tao's unbearable personality. "Hi...Taokaka..."

Taokaka slurped her lips. "Good Guy, do you have food?"

Ragna takes about ten seconds to give his answer. "No..."

"Oh..." Tao waits about five seconds. "Do you have food now?"

Ragna growls as he continues to tinker with his things. "Yes. Yes. Yes...sure..."

Tao jumps for joy. "Yay! Give Tao food, Good Guy!"

Ragna closes his locker. "Too bad; I don't have any food."

Tao's eyes popped. "WHAT? You just said you had food!"

Ragna turns around while scoffing. "Yeah, I said I had food except that I was lying about it."

Tao whines childishly. "Tao thinks you're lying about lying about having food, Good Guy!"

Ragna starts to walk in the opposite direction of Tao. "It depends on what you mean by lying!"

Tao starts running after Ragna. "Tao doesn't even know what that means! Get back here with Tao's food, NEOW!"

Ragna makes a sharp turn to another hall. From behind him, Tao was too dumb to see that Ragna made a sharp turn. Ragna continues to run down the hall. He spots the boy's bathroom coming up to his right. _"I'd better hide out in there for a while to make sure that girl didn't follow me." _

Before Ragna could open the door, he spots somebody out of the corner of his eye. As if in slow motion, he gasps as he starts to barge his way in. _"It's that girl! The same one who got lost...! Now could be the perfect time to interrogate her!"_

* * *

**Rebel Seven: End**


	8. Solve The Riddle

Posting on the day you turn a new age feels a bit...weird...

Regardless, I love you guys so much for your support and reviews!

Life's Stimulant has more humor whereas New Leaf has more drama. I just thought I'd point that out there.

People talking over the phone have their dialogue **Bolded**.

* * *

**Rebel Eight: Solve The Riddle **

After waiting about five minutes in the bathroom, Ragna thinks that it's safe enough to turtlehead out of the bathroom. He slowly exits the bathroom door. He looks at the area where the girl was...only to find no sign of her there.

He stomps once before walking to his homeroom. _"Damn it! She's gone! Why the hell does all this silly shit happen to me?" _

Ragna walks into the apartment. Nu and Lambda were sitting there, watching anime. Lambda waves at Ragna. "Hello, Ragna."

Nu giggles at Ragna. "Aww, you look so glum, Ragna! Did you miss Nu that much?"

Ragna starts making for his room. "Oh, shut up! I'm in a bad mood."

Nu sighs. "Like always, grumpy gills."

Ragna turns around with his eyes wide. "What did you say? Do you want me to leave the apartment?"

Nu shrieks. "No! No! Please, no! Nu is sorry!"

Ragna nods in approval. "That's what I thought you said!"

* * *

Ragna is deep in his bed. He's once again reminiscing about the events that had just transpired the day before. _"Damn it...this sucks big time. I seriously hope I don't have to get into this mafia shit. But something troubles me, though. It's that Hazama guy. First of all, why the hell did he say that Saya is alive? I was with Saya the day she died. Why would he say that she's alive? Then, I saw that chick again. Is she in on with something with that guy? She looks like Saya...that's a given. This could be setting up for something...but what? Argh! I don't what to decipher it all! Maybe I just need a nap...or something..." _Ragna drifts into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ragna wakes up suddenly to the sound of his IPhone. Ragna growls, aggravated that his nap was disturbed so suddenly. He throws himself out of bed. "I bet it's Nu!" Ragna swipes his IPhone and answers it. He holds the phone in front of himself so he can yell into it."What the hell do you want, Nu? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GOD!"

**"...Ragna?"** Makoto's voice sounded.

Ragna went white. "Oh...uh...hey there...Makoto...old pal..."

Makoto giggles.** "It's okay! Is Nu prank calling you again?"**

"Oh, don't worry about it."

**"Okaaaaay...how's your nap going?"**

Ragna looks at the clock. "I only napped for about fifteen minutes."

**"Oh, sorry about that! Noel had just got done with the test."**

Ragna's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? How did that go?"

**"It went pretty good. I had to distract her from boys, though."**

Ragna chuckled. "Lovesick much?"

**"Maybe...Noel is pretty eager to meet you. In fact, she wants me to ask if you would like to hang out with her tomorrow, during the weekend."**

Ragna's eyes went wide. _"Noel wants to hang out with me, this weekend? Wow...that is convenient. I could use a break from being in my shitty apartment. Besides, Nu has been more turned on about me than usual." _"Sure...I'll do that."

**"Wait!"**

"Uh, yes?"

**"Maybe she should be the one to ask you that. You want to talk to Noel?"**

Ragna figured a conversation couldn't hurt. "Yes, yes, sure..."

**"Okay!"**

Ragna lies back on his bed while putting the phone against his ear. _"I could use a diversion. It's been really chaotic as hell, lately." _

**"Hello?"**

Ragna got startled from Noel's voice. "Hey..."

**"Um...hi. You're Ragna, right?"**

"_Who else would she be talking to?" _"Last time I checked, I was. Makoto told me about you. You sound like a nice girl. You're Noel Vermillion, her new roommate, are you not?"

**"Yes, that's me...and yeah...Makoto said that you could be...grumpy sometimes but you are a nice person, also..."**

Ragna chuckled. "Yeah...I'm sometimes a jerk but that's because I'm blunt about things. So yeah, Makoto said you wanted to ask me something. What was it?" Ragna knew what Noel wanted to ask him but he wanted to test her to see if she had any guts.

**"I...I...I...I was just...hoping you want to meet up, soon. That's all..."**

Ragna was never patient with shy girls. But he knows that it's better than hanging around Nu all weekend. "Sure, why not? I have time to kill this weekend."

**"YES!"**

Ragna was again startled by Noel's sudden outburst. "Okay...I'll come pick you up tomorrow afternoon. Would you like that?"

**"Yes, very much so and um...sorry for the trouble..."**

Ragna rolls his eyes. Unnecessary apologies are another thing he doesn't have much patience for. "Hmm? You didn't do anything. Well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then. It was nice talking to you...Noel, was it?"

**"Yep, you got it. I'll meet you tomorrow, Ragna! I'm looking forward to meeting you!"**

"Bye!" Ragna hangs up on the phone. He laughs to himself for a few moments. "This is going to get interesting."

* * *

Ragna is all suited up for work. The reason why Ragna is more excited for weekends than normal people is because he had off from work as well. He hears a knock on his door. "Come in!"

The door opens with Nu walking inside. She gives Ragna a serious look. By serious, it means half expectant.

Ragna sighs. "Please don't ask me to marry you again, Nu."

Nu giggles. "Oops! Nu left her ring in her room!"

Ragna frowns. "Never mind! What do you want?"

Nu sits on the edge of Ragna's bed. "Ragna, what's been up with you, lately?"

Ragna sits next to Nu. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Nu shakes her head a few times. "Ragna, you know what Nu means. Lately, you've been really easily angry. Also, you sometimes look shaken about something. Nu isn't just a yandere, Ragna. Nu also really cares about you."

Ragna knew he had to lie again. It's nice to see Nu all caring about him but he feels even worse to have to lie to her again while she was in her caring state. He wraps his arms around Nu and places his chin on her shoulder. "Listen...I'm fine, really. This week has just been more crazy than usual for me. Being this apartment has been making me feel trapped, lately." That last sentence is probably the only true statement he's made.

Nu returns the hug from Ragna. She breaks away after about a minute. "If there's anything that's on your mind, you can always talk to Nu."

"_I wish I could, Nu...I wish I could...but I don't want you to get involved with something potentially life-threatening." _Ragna smiles at Nu. "Thanks again, Nu."

* * *

Ragna is reorganizing manga on the bookshelf. _"Shouldn't have Makoto been here by now?" _

After he was done with organizing his bookshelf, he searches for Kokonoe. He spotted Kokonoe reading a manga in the reading area. He goes within talking distance to her.

Kokonoe lowers the book to look up at Ragna, while sitting on her chair. "What? Do you need something, Ragna?"

"Yeah...where's Makoto?"

Kokonoe sighs before replying. "She called out because of an emergency."

* * *

Well, as always, thanks for reading!

**Rebel Eight: End**


	9. Paranoia

Ragna's life seems to becoming more depressing by the hour. :(

I know I'm sounding like a broken record but all people who are speaking over the phone have their text **Bolded. **

* * *

**Rebel Nine: Paranoia**

All of a sudden, things didn't make sense to Ragna at all. He just remembered having a nice conversation with Makoto. Now he's being told that she called out of work today? "What the hell? Why did she call out?"

Kokonoe makes a scornful look at Ragna. "I don't know! I'm not Makoto! Ask her! She's the one that called out, not me!"

* * *

Once it was his break time, Ragna wasted no time in calling Makoto. Ragna stood outside in the rear of the bookstore. He waits impatiently for Makoto to answer her phone. _"Come on, pick up the phone!" _

**"Hey! If you're looking for squirrel power, I can't give it to you right now! But, if you leave a message after my phone beeps, maybe I can return your call! Bye!"**

The tone sounds. Ragna waits for a second before speaking into the phone. "Makoto, what the hell happened? Call me once you get this message cause I'm worried as shit for you!" Ragna hangs up on her phone.

* * *

The second half of his shift seemed to go by slower and slower as he worked on. He keeps thinking about Makoto's sudden call out from work. _"Damn it! Could it be that Hazama guy? I hope not. I want to get work over with...but I can't focus. Stupid bitch, why don't you answer your phone? Why?" _

* * *

Once Ragna's shift was finally over, he starts to make his way for home with haste. Makoto's apartment was too far to go to at this hour. Also, he didn't want to bump into that Hazama guy again by a freak accident. On his way there, the phone rings. Ragna answers the phone while he walks. "Hello?"

**"Ragna, did you call me earlier?"**

Ragna felt a huge sigh of relief just hearing Makoto's voice. "Why the hell did you call out of work? I was pissing my pants worrying for you back there!"

**"I'm sorry about that Ragna but Noel passed out, not too long after you talked to her. I wanted to make sure she was alright and I couldn't leave her alone in the apartment unconscious."**

Ragna immediately felt concern for Noel. "What the hell? Is she alright?"

**"No...she's still unconscious. At this rate, she might not be able to hang out with you tomorrow."**

Ragna gulped. He didn't want his only means for a weekend getaway to be demolished. "If she doesn't get better, should I come over there, anyway so I can keep an eye out for her?"

**"Nah...I think Tsubaki and I should be enough to keep an eye out for Noel but thanks."**

Ragna started to feel his heart race. He clutches his chest. "Well...when do you think she'll wake up? Is she still good to meet up with me tomorrow?"

**"I don't know...she's been out cold since four. She still hasn't woken up..."**

Ragna swears to himself. Now, he was really starting to get worried. He wasn't concern just about how this would possibly affect his weekend, but he was also concerned about Noel in her current state. "If Noel wakes up, tell her that I'm getting pissed at her for picking the right time to pass the hell out. Also, I hope she won't go into a coma."

**"Thanks, Ragna..."**

"Oh, and one more thing."

**"Yeah?"**

"If Noel is still good to go, call me tomorrow morning, okay?" Ragna asked grimly. He could tell Makoto is worried about Noel herself because of the way she sounds over the phone. If everything were to be fine, she would sound like her peppy self.

**"Sure. I have to go, now. Bye, Ragna."**

"Later..." Ragna slowly hangs up from the phone. He spots that he's twenty feet away from his apartment. He thinks to himself the rest of the way there. _"Man...the shit is really hitting the fan. I really hope this has nothing to do with that Hazama guy. Maybe...he kept me alive for this? No! There's no way he could know that I would be in this much shit! Or maybe I'm just being paranoid as hell by thinking this all has to do with that Hazama guy. Damn..." _

* * *

Ragna enters his apartment. There, he finds Nu and Lambda asleep on the couch while watching Shakugan no Shana. All of a sudden, Ragna finds himself envying on how Lambda and Nu can sleep without worry. He almost literally has a target on his back, waiting for somebody to shoot at any moment. _"Sweet dreams, Lambda, Nu..." _

Ragna does liberty of turning the television off for Lambda and Nu. Then, one by one, he picks them up and carries them to the bed in their room. _"Good job, self. Your friends could have helped you but you decided to act retarded and leave them in the dark about your situation. Well...this is what you get and not to mention, what you deserve. Especially Jin; he's your brother! You and he may not like each other but you are still brothers and brothers support each other through the good and bad. God, you're such a terrible older brother..." _

* * *

After Ragna was done putting himself down, he decides to play a few rounds of Blazblue on Xbox Live before sleeping. There, it felt like a temporary escape, only worrying about which he has to fight. Once, Ragna had enough, he decides to end the night to himself on a high note by watching some gag reels, despite seeing them before.

After watching about five gag reels straight, he became extremely tired. He didn't care if he wasn't in his pajamas; he just wanted to escape into the dream world.

"_Sorry guys. If I die not too long after...I'm glad I left you out of it..." _

* * *

Well...thanks for reading and a big surprise is that there was zero percent humor in this particular Rebel.

**Rebel Nine: End**


	10. Meet And Greet

Hello, everybody! All people talking from over the phone have their text** Bolded. **

I'd like to extend my thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are a big reason why I'm able to make as much progress with this story as I'm able to.

Well...Ragna is about to meet Noel...read to find out how...

* * *

**Rebel Ten: Meet And Greet**

It is rather late into the morning. Ragna slowly opens his eyes and turns them to the clock. The clock read that it was just after nine in the morning. For some reason, Ragna feels...rejuvenated, as if a burden has just been lifted off his shoulders.

Ragna slowly sits up on the bed, looking out his window. Out of the window of his apartment, he sees two children playing together happily. Ragna wished to himself that he could go back to those good old days when he, Jin and Saya would just play together, not giving a care about what happens in the world.

Ragna, then hears the door to his room burst open. There, he sees Nu jumping on his bed and hugging him tightly. "Good morning, Ragna! Thanks for bringing Nu and Lambda into bed last night!"

Nu expected at any moment that Ragna would just reject her from his bed but instead, she felt a warm hand ruffle her hair. Nu looks up at Ragna's face to see him smiling down on her as he ruffles her head, taking in Nu's loving embrace. "Yeah...good morning, Nu..."

Nu soon became confused. "Huh? What's gotten into you, Ragna?"

Ragna sighs. "It's just...I've been thinking about how I've been treating you and Lambda lately and it seems like I'm always pushing you and her around. Jin, that's normal between me and him but I don't think it's fair that I'm such an asshole to you two all the time. So...yeah..."

Nu, then started to squeal. She thought she would never hear something like that out of Ragna, ever. Nu broke her hug away and took a seat on the bed next to Ragna's left, snuggling up against his shoulder. "Great! So...it's the weekend! What are we going to do today, Ragna?"

Ragna didn't know the answer to that. But luckily, he was saved by the bell; the phone rang. Ragna picks up his IPhone. "Hello?"

**"Good morning, Ragna!"**

Ragna could feel that perkiness in Makoto's voice again; Noel must have been alright. "Good morning, you pirate skank. I take it that Noel is okay?"

**"Yeah...but she's such a stubborn bitch behind that soft personality."**

An eyebrow rose from Ragna. "Um...care to explain?"

**"Well...after she woke up, Noel said that it was incredibly important to meet you. We tried to convince her to put it off until Monday when she could just meet you in school but then she started crying. Honestly, I think she might have a crush on you despite the fact she hasn't met you before."**

Even Ragna found that weird, weirder that how Nu acts on a regular basis. "I guess the name Ragna turns her on, eh?"

**"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah...I guess. So...we can do the meeting at Noon, the earliest today, if you want to."**

Ragna gazes at Nu to his left. She gives off an innocent wave of the hand. Suddenly, Ragna had an idea. "Hey! Wait a minute! Why don't my roommates and my brother hang out with you and Tsubaki today? I think Jin needs to get his ass out of his room once in a while, yeah?"

**"Hold on...what do you think, Tsubaki?" **A few moments pass.** "Okay! She's okay with it! Noel said she could use this idea to meet your roommates, too!"**

Ragna nods as he smiles. He just went with it; he didn't complain about not having a reason to. "Sure...thanks...I really appreciate it."

**"Bye, you dickhead!"**

Ragna hangs up from the phone.

"Who's Noel, Ragna?" Nu inquired.

Ragna turns to face Nu. "Noel is Makoto's and Tsubaki's new roommate. She just moved in the other day. She's transferring to our school. For some reason, she really wants to meet me."

Nu's eyes thinned. "She's not a fangirl in disguise, is she?"

Ragna's eyes popped. "Whoa! Don't got there...yet. Maybe she's like...I don't know, an old friend who I forgot or some crap like that. We're all meeting her so, there's no need to worry. Nu, wake up Jin and Lambda. Tell them we're hanging out with the girls today."

Nu makes the salute. "You got it!" Nu preemptively makes her way out of the room.

* * *

About sometime during the eleventh hour of the morning, Ragna had just finished putting on his outfit for his meeting with Noel. Ragna had on a pink top with white pants. "There we go...I think this nice pink will bring out the feminine side in me. Also, this white may bring out the elegance. I'm such a stud! Ha, ha, ha!"

Jin walks into Ragna's room. He spots his current outfit and nearly retches at him. "What in God's name is that outfit, brother? Pink? What are you thinking?"

It felt good for Ragna to argue with his brother again. He leers at Jin. "So? Since when are you a part of the fashion police? For your information, I was a model in middle school for about a month."

Jin scoffs at Ragna. "Yeah, right. What have you been modeling for?"

Ragna took a full second before responding. "My bulky chest with its delicious abs, what else?"

Jin shook his head back and forth a few times. "Whatever you say, brother, although I don't get it."

Ragna sighs. "It's better if you don't know..."

Jin nods. "I agree. Anyway, we're all ready to go to Makoto's apartment. Are you done yet?"

Ragna goes out of his room to signal to Jin that he was ready. Jin puts up his arms out of bewilderment and follows.

* * *

Once the group arrives at Makoto's apartment, Ragna does the honors of knocking on the door. _"I wonder what this Noel will be like..." _

Slowly, the door opens to reveal Makoto at the door. "Hey, everybody! Ready to hang out?"

Nu squeals. "Makoto!"

Nu bear hugs Makoto. Jin proceeded to shake hands with Tsubaki. Lambda just went inside to have a seat on the couch, staying quiet like she normally does. Ragna walked inside the apartment. _"Hmm...it's been a while since I've been here. But, where's..." _

"Noel, your dream man is here!" Makoto's voice rang.

Ragna saw that Makoto is looking in the direction of their bedroom. Ragna looks in that direction as well. To him, it looked a bit dim in there. Slowly, the girl named Noel emerged.

Ragna's eyes popped once she got sight of those emerald eyes. He remembers those eyes clear as day. _"WHAT THE HELL?" _

The girl named Noel stepped into the living room. "Where's Ragna, Makoto?"

Makoto responds by pointing at Ragna. Once they've made eye contact, they give each other equally shocked looks, too much for words.

* * *

I hate to make you guys angry to leave you hanging right here but I am! But fear not! I'm going to post what they say to each other soon!

So...one thing I'd like to ask you people who followed both stories is which side would you like to see in their first meeting? If you plan on reviewing, please tell me that. Depending on the general consensus, I'll do that character's perspective.

Also, I feel as though the rebels might be a bit too short for you guys so I have a poll up in my profile. If you want to let me know how you think on that, you can vote on it. It'll only take you a few seconds. :D

**Rebel Ten: End**


	11. Indecision

Yay! This is my first official story where I have over ten rebels!

So anyway, the meeting between Ragna and Noel has occurred at last! What will come of it?

So general consensus is that you would like to see Ragna's side first. You want it? You got it! :D

* * *

**Rebel Eleven: Indecision **

Jin goes to Ragna to whisper in his ear. "Brother, who the hell is that girl? She looks just like..."

Ragna nods and whispers back. "I know..."

Ragna is staring with shrunken pupils at the girl named Noel. He also felt really stupid in the head because he should have known somehow that Noel is the very same girl he helped out the other day. But now that they're meeting face to face, Ragna has to take advantage. _"Shit, shit, shit! What do I do? I mean...she's right there! Now could the perfect time to find out if she's working with that Hazama guy and possibly kill her off! But wait! What if she isn't? I'd be killing an innocent girl! Damn..." _

Noel pointed at Ragna's face. "You're the boy who helped me out the other day!"

Ragna did the same to Noel. "And you're the chick who got lost and didn't know where the hell she was going!"

Something snapped inside Makoto's head. "Wait a minute! Ragna, you told me you helped out a girl who looked like your sister. Noel, you told me that a boy helped you out when you got lost? That means..."

Tsubaki took the honors of finishing for Makoto. "They didn't know that they were one and the same person..."

An awkward silence happens...which is followed by laughter from all. All but Ragna and Noel were laughing. Ragna shakes his head with his face red from embarrassment. _"How the hell did I not recognize it? Damn it! Maybe Nu and Lambda were right in that I'm becoming retarded..." _"Well...Noel...despite this horrendous coincidence...I'm...Ragna..." Ragna extends a hand to Noel.

Noel looks at his hand for a moment before engaging in a handshake. "Nice to meet you also...I'm...Noel...although we've met once before already."

Nu jumps in to closely inspect Noel. Nu looks at Noel with a suspicious expression. "You don't look like a fangirl to Nu... Fine! Nu approves! I'm Nu, a pleasure to meet you! Just so you know, you don't have a chance with Ragna so Nu suggests that you give up after today is over."

Ragna pushes Nu away from Noel. "Hey! Hey! Hey! You don't have to be this way to every girl we meet!" Ragna turns to Noel. "That's Nu, my yandere friend. She'll stab you if she sees you all kissy-face with me."

Noel's eyes widened. "Uh...sure..."

Lambda proceeds to introduce herself. "Hello, Noel. I am Lambda, the sister of Nu. Please excuse my sister's behavior. She cannot help herself when it comes to Ragna."

Noel shakes hands with Lambda. "It's alright. I'm Noel."

Jin walks up to Noel. "Hello, I'm Jin. I'm...the brother of Ragna. If you ever need any assistance...just let me know..."

Noel shakes hands with Jin. "Thank you..."

After all the introductions were done, all who were not Ragna and Noel were staring and Ragna and Noel. Makoto is the first to inquire about their outfits. "Why are you two wearing pink and white, by the way?"

Ragna and Noel looked at each other to take a look at each other's outfits. Ragna is a bit stunned. She has a pink shirt on with a heart in the center with a milky white skirt. She also had on a butterfly hairpin. He wasn't much for a girl's looks but he felt a bit...mesmerized by her. Ragna took the first to explain. "Well...uh...I was just thinking that this pink might bring out the feminine side in me and the white will show off my elegance."

Noel's jaw dropped. "Who are you? I was thinking the same thing behind wearing this outfit!"

Ragna's eyes popped. Was this chick serious? "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

Everyone else in the room starts laughing again. They knew that what the odds it would be such a coincidence are that they never knew that they've already met each other in school AND have the same colors on when meeting each other for the first time.

Ragna and Noel gave each other the most shocked expressions they could give. _"Who the hell is this chick? Why the hell does she think like me? This can't be just a coincidence; she has to be working with that Hazama guy. She has two strikes: Looking like Saya and dressing up like me. If I see one more suspicious thing about her...I think I...have to possibly kill her off. But...why do I feel like I would regret it if I do that? Somehow...I feel like I need her..." _"So...wow...I...don't even know what to say about this whole thing..."

Noel nods to Ragna. "It's okay...I don't know what to say, either."

Everyone got done laughing once again. Makoto goes to Ragna and Noel and puts an arm on each of their shoulders. "Well...I suggest that you two get to know each other since you two wanted this meeting so badly. Make it alllll worthwhile! Ha, ha, ha! You two go on ahead. We'll just stay here and just chat it up! Meet back here around twenty hundred hours, yeah?"

Ragna and Noel could only nod at Makoto as they made their way out the door. Once they were on the other side of the door, Makoto gently closes the door behind them.

Ragna takes a deep breath and takes another look at Noel. _"Seriously...who the hell is this girl?" _His conscious is telling him to ask Noel but he also knows that he could potentially be scaring her off. "Uh...wow...nice...pink and white..."

Noel shyly nods. "Same to you... Where are we going, Ragna?"

Ragna knew a place where they could go right away. "You just moved here the other day, yeah? I know a place you might like. It's in a little place called Orient Town, not too far from here."

Noel forces out a chuckle. "Lead the way then, Mister Ragna..."

* * *

Well, how do you like that? Ragna is thinking of killing Noel...

**Rebel Eleven: End**


	12. No Regrets

My heart skipped a few times while writing this chapter. O_o

* * *

**Rebel Twelve: No Regrets**

Ragna and Noel were just guided to their table in the restaurant in Orient Town. Noel takes in the atmosphere of the restaurant. "Wow...this is a nice restaurant here!"

Ragna nods. "Yep...I usually go here whenever I have the money for it. It's usually expensive. However, since you and I wanted to have this meeting so badly, I decided to take some money out of my savings to treat you to this restaurant."

Noel blushes. "Aww...you didn't have to do that..."

Ragna sighs. "Just accept it, okay?" _"Damn it...should I kill her or not...?" _

Noel clears her throat. She then forces out a smile. "Well, I'm Noel Vermillion. It's nice to meet you, Ragna."

Ragna quickly nods his head in response because he was caught partially off guard. "Yes...likewise..."

Noel giggles. "So...what's it like in your life?"

Ragna scratches his head. "Well...I live in an apartment with two odd sisters and my uptight brother."

Noel nods to Ragna. "That's nice. Anything else?"

Ragna gulps. His indecision is interfering with his ability to have a conversation with Noel. "Well...I work at a manga bookstore with your roommate Makoto."

An eyebrow rose from Noel. "Yep, I knew that. I heard from her that you screamed like an old lady."

Ragna sighs. "Yeah...you try being prank called."

Noel giggles at the revelation. "Sorry!"

Ragna gives out nervous laughter of his own. _"This could be my only chance to get rid of my fears once and for all. I need to decide soon..." _"Alright, that's enough about me. Why don't you start telling me a bit about yourself?"

Noel shakes her head a few times. "Um...me? Well...I, uh...transferred over here. That's a given. I...I'm not really good a speaking with boys, though..."

A single eyebrow rose Ragna. "Oh really? You seem fine to me."

Noel gazes at Ragna with her emerald eyes. Ragna looks in another direction to avoid their gaze. They looked too much like his sister's, it's almost haunting. "Um...if you say so... Anyway, how's that for a coincidence, Ragna? We're both wearing pink and white. It's a bit funny, isn't it?"

To Ragna, Noel looking like his deceased sister may be a coincidence but not funny at all. He growls in his head. _"Damn it! I want to enjoy this...date or whatever it is. But I can't focus. Stupid bitch! Why does she have to look like my sister, why?" _

Noel gave a concerned look at Ragna. "Are you okay, Ragna?"

Ragna takes a deep breath. "Yeah...I'm fine...why?"

Noel starts to attempt to place a hand on Ragna's forehead. "Because you look shaken about something. Is it my breath or a fever or something like that?"

Ragna gives out a shriek as he jumps out of his seat. He doesn't want that hand touching him, no way! Noel's eyes widened at him. "What's wrong? Seriously!"

Ragna clears his throat. "Um...I was just uh...nursing my stiff muscle...yeah...that's it..."

Noel shakes her head at him. "If you say so...but please tell me if anything is wrong. Oops! I might sound like your mother or something." Noel gives out a nervous giggle.

"_It's better than looking like my dead sister!" _Ragna angrily thought at Noel.

Noel happily squeals. "Our food is here, Ragna!"

Ragna gave a sigh of relief. "Whoopee freaking doo!"

Afterwards, Ragna and Noel were satisfied with their meals. The plates that once held their food were cleaned out. Noel happily sighed. "Thanks for taking me here, Ragna!"

Ragna chuckles. "It's no problem."

Noel taps Ragna's shoulder. "If it's not too much, since you took me to a restaurant, could I ask you to take me to the best shopping district here?"

Ragna takes a deep breath. "Sure! Tit for tat, right?" Ragna followed with a chuckle_. "I'm thinking of going for it. But...I can't wait much longer..." _"Yay! Let's go!"

Ragna grabs Noel's arm and starts dragging her out of the restaurant. Noel yells out in dismay of Ragna holding her like that.

* * *

Ragna and Noel were in the shopping district in Kagutsuchi City. Inside this shopping district, they were in a clothes store. Apparently, Ragna is playing the guinea pig to a game of dress up by Noel.

Ragna had on an outfit of a maid. Ragna felt like slapping Noel in the face but he held back.

Noel's eyes shined at Ragna. "I like it!"

"I don't; I think it's hideous." Ragna angrily rebutted.

* * *

Ragna and Noel were in the shopping district's Ferris Wheel. Noel appeared to be whimpering while inside. "I'm scared, Ragna..."

Ragna rolls his eyes. "Oh, you can't tell me you're afraid of heights."

Noel gulps. "No...I'm just a little bit uncomfortable about hanging nearly fifty feet in the air over a million people who look like ants from up here!"

Ragna sighs. "Look, Noel...I'm right beside you. For...emotional support, I'll hold your hand. Is that okay with you?"

Noel slowly moved her head up and down to signal her consent. Slowly but surely, it happened. Ragna felt the touch of Noel's hand with his own hand. Ragna felt something almost immediately as their hands were intertwined. _"Her hands are so cold...but so soft...I only know one other person who had a touch like that...SHIT!" _

Noel leaned her head on Ragna's shoulder. "Thanks for this, Ragna...I'm feeling better now..."

Ragna only nodded in response.

* * *

Ragna and Noel were having their pictures taken in the photo booth. Noel giggles at Ragna as their pictures were being taken. "Come on, smile!"

Ragna had his arms crossed with a grumpy expression. "You smile. I'm not going to. I'm not much of a happy person."

Noel made a mischievous grin. She starts to tickle Ragna at his neck. He starts to smile as he was laughing. Noel then started to laugh herself. Then, the camera flashed onto them, taking their picture.

Afterwards, Ragna glares at his own smiling self in the picture. "Come on! I look like a freaking psycho in this picture!"

Noel sighed. "Chill out, Ragna. You look fine. Anyway, if you won't keep it, I will!" Noel snatches the photo out of Ragna's hands.

* * *

Noel and Ragna were back at the clothing store of the shopping district. This time, Ragna had on a Kaka cat outfit. Ragna growls. "Can you stopped getting turned on by this? You're freaking me out!"

Noel's eyes were heart shaped. "But you look so cute in it! Hold on a second." Noel takes out from her pocket, a black marker.

Ragna's eyes widened at it. "Hey! What the hell do think you're doing with that?"

Noel starts to draw on Ragna's face. "Just hold still! A little bit here...and there...done! Look at yourself! You look just like a real Kaka kitten!"

Ragna does look at himself in the mirror and he was not happy about it. He starts to feel his anger smoldering at Noel as he growls in a low tone.

Noel starts to giggle uncontrollably "Of course...now you'll have to develop...a convincing meow!" Noel's giggling soon turned into laughter.

Ragna felt himself explode. He puts up his hands in an aggressive stance toward Noel."HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU MY CLAWS INSTEAD?"

Noel shrieks and starts to run away from Ragna. Ragna soon gives chase. _"This chick is so crazy about cute things! But...I like it. DAMN! I forgot about possibly falling into a trap. I must...make a decision." _

* * *

Ragna and Noel were finally out of the shopping district in Kagutsuchi City. Noel and Ragna were carrying a bunch of stuff they bought from the stores. Noel looks up at the sky. "Oh look...it's sunset..."

Ragna's eyes popped. _"That's it! I'll do it there. Maybe I can make my decision there since nobody will be around to notice..." _"I know of a perfect place where we can hang out for the sunset."

* * *

Ragna and Noel were sitting at the edge of a very large lake, away from the city and in a more...quiet area.

Noel takes a deep breath in and out. "I really had so much fun with you, Ragna. You sure know how to have a good time."

Ragna nods without facing Noel. "Yeah...as long as you had a good time, I'm okay with it."

Noel looks at the sunset for about three second before turning back to Ragna. "Seriously, though...I really enjoyed myself. I never thought I would get along with a boy this well. I told you this before but I'm not really good in talking with boys."

Ragna nodded, signaling Noel to continue. "My...mother once told me to not regret anything that you might do that doesn't involve something insane."

Ragna sighs. "You know...there are some things that I regret every day." _"I can't believe that I'm about to tell Noel this..." _"I...once had a sister. We were like best friends that nobody could separate."

Noel stared at Ragna. "That's a nice relationship your sister you once had. I'm happy for you, Ragna." Noel gasps. "Wait! You said you once had a sister...does that mean...?"

Ragna only nodded in response.

Noel places a hand on Ragna's shoulder. Ragna looks into Noel's eyes. "I'm so sorry. That must have been hard for you, Ragna. But...why are you all of a sudden telling me this?"

Ragna gulps. "Well...in a way, you're not a stranger to me. It's because my sister sort of had your looks."

Noel tilts her head slightly. "Um...okay..."

"_Way to go, self!" _"While I was in middle school, my sister developed leukemia. She had a long battle with it but ultimately, she died from it...and I was there...at her last breathing moment. I was just thinking that...if I told this to you, I could just tell her...I'm sorry for not being able to help her enough..." Ragna's face starts to harbor tears. _"The truth is that...I'm going to kill you, Noel...and end my misery here..." _

Out of nowhere, Noel slides in closer to Ragna and wraps her arms around him. Ragna gasps slightly at this but takes in Noel's embrace. "Thank you for telling me this, Ragna. Also, I don't think that you owe your sister an apology for not being strong enough for her. She knows that you were at her side when she died...and I think that's enough for her. Also, I don't think you should have any regrets. You did what you could have done. If I was in your situation at the time, I don't think there's anything more I could have done either. So please...don't have any regrets about your sister dying. I'm sure she died knowing that she had the best brother in the world at her bedside in her last moments."

Ragna slowly took a deep breath. "...You're right...I won't regret my decisions anymore...and possibly..."

Noel looks up at Ragna. "Huh?"

Ragna gulps. He gently pushes Noel off of him. "I'm sorry, could I have moment alone...?"

Noel smiles toward Ragna. "Sure, Ragna...take your time."

Ragna moves about fifteen feet away from Noel as she continues to stare at the sunset. Ragna takes in a deep breath again. _"Thank you, Noel...but...you're like a ghost of my sister who could possibly be working with people who might be trying to assassinate me. You're a nice girl...but I don't think I can trust myself with you." _Ragna swallows deeply. _"No...this is it. I've made my choice! I've made up my mind! No regrets! HERE I COME!" _

Ragna takes out the combat knife hidden in his pants and points it in the direction of Noel's back. A second later, he starts to charge towards Noel.

* * *

**Rebel Twelve: End**


	13. Deceiver

Alright. Here's the chapter you've been dying to see. Just sit back and read what happens.

Review Replies:

Accentcore8: The reaction is just below the author's notes. XD

Bebere: Yes, New Leaf is supposed to be the more dramatic one. Yes, Jin is supposed to be crazy and homicidal but not in this story. :D

VesperianElemental: I'm glad you liked that scene. Don't forget about the humor aspect, though! XD

* * *

**Rebel Thirteen: Deceiver**

Ragna takes a deep breath. _"I've made up my mind! No regrets! HERE I COME!" _

Ragna takes out his combat knife and points it in the direction of Noel's back. About a second later, he charges Noel. About halfway to Noel, he makes a sharp turn right. It would appear that he was headed right into the restroom provided for people visiting the lake.

Once he was inside, Ragna reaches at the back of his collar and takes out the tag for the pink shirt. With his knife, he tears it out. "YEAAAH! That tag was pissing me off big time!" Ragna puts away his combat knife.

Then, he goes into one of the stalls. "Whew...! I made it to the bathroom. I've been holding this shit in for ages."

* * *

About five minutes later, he exits the bathroom. He spots Noel holding their shopping gatherings, looking at him with a look that asked, "What is wrong with you?". Instead she clears her throat. "Wow...you must have needed the toilet pretty badly with that speed."

Ragna nodded. "Yeah...I was thinking that I could wait until I got home but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. But, at least I relieved myself." Ragna sighs. _"That was probably my only chance. I'll probably regret it later, but I don't want to kill her until I know one hundred percent she is working for Hazama." _"Ha, ha, ha...sorry about that."

Noel giggles. "Hey, nature calls, right? Speaking of, now I have to go myself. I'll be back. Can you keep an eye on the stuff?"

Ragna nods. "Sure..."

Ragna observes Noel going inside the women's room. Ragna sighs. "I don't know if that was the right choice back there...but Noel has Saya to thank for. It wouldn't be so much of a problem if she didn't look like Saya so much but...it is what it is."

"Ragna?" A gruff male voice sounded.

Ragna recognized the voice. Ragna turned to his left to see that it was Bang, his old friend from where he used to live. Ragna's eyes went wide. "Bang! I haven't seen you since the old place was thrashed, man! How've you been?"

Bang exchanges high fives with Ragna. "I have been well. I decided to take a visit here but I didn't anticipate that I would see you. Fate works in strange ways, it seems."

Ragna nods. "Yeah...whatever you say. By the way...how is your dad? You said that he got mortally wounded during the massacre."

Bang sighs. "I'm afraid he passed away not too long after we went our separate ways from escaping the massacre. I made vow that I would train myself so that I wouldn't be a coward in the event that something like that happens again. But, I also trained myself to make sure that I would be ready to avenge those who died that massacre, should I run into the woman who was responsible."

Ragna's head tilted. "I...didn't know that a girl was responsible. Which girl are you talking about?"

Bang's fists clenched. "I'm talking about that girl who had the deadly psionic powers. She didn't give a damn about what she was doing! She just had that gaze as she was tearing apart everything in her path! You may not have seen her but I did! She was even responsible for the death of your mother!"

Ragna's face went white. _"The old hag? Is he being for real, now?" _"Please...don't bring up the old hag. She died while allowing Jin and I to escape. I don't want to relive the past."

Bang nodded. "Yes...sorry for making this reunion a bit grim. So to change the subject, I see you went shopping a bit. In fact...are those costumes I spot in one of those bags?"

Ragna looks at the bag Bang was gazing at. "Oh...that's uh...that's what my friend bought from the store. She has weird tastes, believe me."

Bang surveyed the area. "Hmm...I don't see any girls here right now...oh!" Bang's eyes popped.

Ragna looks behind him to see Noel emerging. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Huh? Who's this, Ragna?"

Before Ragna could say anything, Bang took out his combat knife and pointed it at Noel's face. "YOU!"

Noel shrieked. Ragna stepped in front of the knife to shield her from view. "Bang, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Bang clutches his knife's handle. "That's the one who killed all those victims back where we once resided! I'm telling you the truth! She must be manipulating you!"

Ragna's eyes popped. From his time with Bang, he knew that he wasn't the type to lie. Also, Ragna did had his doubts about Noel in the first place. _"Oh, damn it! So she IS working for Hazama? Wait...Bang just said that Noel is the one who killed all those innocent people! What the hell is going on here?"  
_

Noel's face became very red. "You must have me mistaken for someone else. Please put away your weapon." Noel gently requested.

Bang scowls at Noel. "Your innocent mask cannot fool me! I remember you well...that gaze, your powers, how you destroyed everything! I've been waiting all my life for this day when I would find you! Now that I have, I will take this chance to avenge those who died that day! Ragna, you were one of those victims! Don't side with this demon within a child!"

Tears started to fall from Noel's face. "I don't understand! Why do I have to take the punishment when I didn't do anything?"

Ragna looks down. _"This...couldn't get any suckier than it gets now. I know that Bang isn't the type of person to lie and I just did try to kill Noel. Does this mean I was right in killing Noel all this time? But...I felt Saya stopping me at the last second. Goddamn it! I hope this is the right thing to do!" _"Bang...just...back off."

Noel gasps. "Ragna, thank you!"

Bang's eyes went wide. "What do you think you're doing, you traitor?"

Ragna looks up grimy at Bang with a look of defiance. "Look...it's not that I don't believe you...it's just that...I also feel something with this chick, also..." _"That she's like my sister. Way to go again, self, using that as an excuse."  
_

Bang lowered his knife down slightly. "Explain yourself, Ragna..."

Ragna sighs. "I've only known Noel today and..." _"Just go with it." _"...And I don't think that she could the type of person who could kill...so please...just back off..."

Bang points his knife at Ragna, this time. "I've been waiting all my life to avenge those who died in the massacre. I vowed that nobody would interfere in getting vengeance against the madwoman who was responsible. Ragna, that includes you! If you are protecting her, that means you are now my enemy!"

Ragna's look started to become more defiant. What he also remembers about Bang is that once he put his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until it got done. "You don't want to do this, Bang! Just back off right now!"

Bang's teeth clenched. Ragna's display of ineptitude from them being old friends was really getting on his nerves. "I must fulfill my destiny...but if means that I have to kill the one who I considered my closest friend...so be it."

Ragna unsheathes his own combat knife and points it at Bang. "You were always a stubborn asshole. It looks like I'll have to knock some sense into you...just like old times..." Ragna lets a grin slip after that last statement.

* * *

Well...how will the next one turn out? Just have to wait and see!

**Rebel Thirteen: End**


	14. Wounded

**Warning: **There is some slight blood in this.

Also, I'm not very good at making fight scenes but hopefully, it's satisfactory to you. :)

* * *

**Rebel Fourteen: Wounded**

Ragna and Bang were staring each other down. They were just waiting for each other to make the first move. Ragna moved slightly backwards with his knife pointed at Bang. "Noel, get out of here!"

Noel's eyes popped. "What? No! I'm not going to abandon you!"

Ragna growls and turns his head to face Noel. "It's you that he's after! Don't ask! Just do it!" Ragna felt a slamming force on his side. Bang did a roundhouse kick to force Ragna onto the wall.

Noel shrieked and ran into the girl's room again. Ragna looks up to see Bang about to stab him with an overhead slice with his knife. Ragna quickly roll dodges out of there and recovered to his feet. Ragna threw a left hook at Bang. He ducks and countered with an uppercut that directly got Ragna in the chin area, thus sending him flying a distance from Bang.

Ragna thuds to the floor on his backside. _"Damn, that hurt!" _Ragna saw that Bang was about to jump on his stomach so he quickly did a roll to recover back to his feet. Bang tried a horizontal cut to Ragna again but Ragna jumped a few feet back. Ragna found his feet were getting wet; he was standing directly on the lakeside.

Ragna looks up again to see Bang charging him. He jumps to the side and looks to see Bang stumbling over as he struggles to avoid falling into the lake. "Oh, goddamn it!"

Once Ragna saw that Bang splashed into the lake, Ragna immediately gets out of the lake and makes his way back to the restroom area where Noel is hiding. He yells into the girl's bathroom. "Noel! It's me!"

Ragna sees Noel run out of the bathroom. Noel's face started to harbor tears. "Ragna...I'm so scared..." Noel then shrieked. "Ragna! Behind you!"

Ragna looks behind him to see that Bang was not done. He was directly behind him and was in the middle of performing a downward thrust with his knife. Ragna tries to sway one side but ultimately, a part of the knife slashed down Ragna's right arm, thus cutting a wound into it. Ragna is on one knee, clutching his right arm. Ragna hears Noel shrieking, once again. Ragna grimaces at Noel. _"Goddamn it! Shut up!" _Ragna saw that Bang was going for another downward thrust.

That's when Ragna saw an opening. He goes down onto one side and does an upward kick right up inside Bang's groin. The pain was too much for Bang to bear. He started groaning in pain while clutching his groin area. Ragna then gets up and hook punches Bang's defenseless face. Then, he grabs Bang's face and starts smashing it repeatedly against the wall. Once Ragna was sure that Bang was unconscious, he stopped smashing Bang's head against the wall and lets his body fall harmlessly to the ground.

Ragna starts clutching his right arm in pain. He starts slowly walking toward Noel who was down on the ground, sobbing for her life. He kneels down to her. "Are you okay?"

Noel looks up at Ragna with eyes full of tears. "I should be the one asking that question!" Noel said emotionally. "This is my entire fault! You're bleeding because of me! What's wrong with you, Ragna?"

Ragna didn't know what was going on with Noel. He never seen a girl this worried for him in ages. "Um...did I miss something?"

Noel wails for a few seconds. "You're so stupid, Ragna! You're so stupid! Are you trying to scare me to death? You're so stupid!"

Ragna got a little bit angry at Noel. He just saved her life and now she's all...emotional over him. "Hey...I'm the one who saved your ass back there. Quit calling me stupid." Ragna felt himself too weak to yell.

Noel wipes her tears she places her left hand on Ragna's right arm that was wounded. "Do you see this, Ragna? It's because you're so stupid to get yourself hurt! Please don't scare me like that!" Noel felt sobs coming again. "Seriously...I...was...really scared...alright?" Noel said in breaks of bated breath.

Ragna couldn't get why Noel was getting so emotional over him. He has no idea that Noel would be such an overbearing girl behind her nice personality. But...he figured it was better than nothing. "Uh...my bad...I guess that arm wound shouldn't have happened but...I guess I'm...sorry..."

After Ragna had his say, Noel started to sob uncontrollably. He felt Noel throwing herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Ragna felt a bit awkward about the situation because he didn't know what to do when a girl was clinging onto him like this. He just did what his instinct told him, which was to just ruffle her hair while cooing comforting words into her ears. "Shh...it's okay, Noel. I'm not going anywhere..."

Noel sniffles. "That's not the problem here! It's your arm! It's because of me that your arm is...is..."

Ragna grumbles. "Will you shut up? At least you tipped me off to his attack. If you didn't I probably would have died then and there so please just shut up."

Noel's response was to cry even harder into Ragna's chest. It was clear to Ragna that she didn't want to let him go. Ragna sighed and just continued to comfort him. _"I seriously don't get this chick..." _

"Ragna! Noel! Are you two alright?" Makoto's voice sounded.

Ragna turns around to see Makoto, Tsubaki, Jin, Nu, and Lambda running in their direction. Once all five of them got a closer look and saw Ragna's wound, they all gasp out of bewilderment.

Jin leers at Noel. "You! You better not have caused this to happen to my brother!"

Tsubaki slaps Jin's face. "Jin, that's uncalled for! Ragna, are you okay? We got a call from Noel telling us that you were being attacked by somebody."

Ragna only nods as he slowly breaks away from Noel's embrace. He slowly stands up. "I'll tell you about it later. For now...we have to get this wound treated before it gets infected."

Noel suddenly stands up and clings herself to Ragna's left arm. "Stupid..."

Ragna rolls his eyes away from Noel. "Goddamn it! Are you like this whenever somebody gets hurt?"

Nu is trying to run toward Ragna but Lambda is restraining her. "Hey! Get your hands off my man, sister!"

Makoto goes to Ragna's side. "Ragna, seriously, tell us what happened."

Ragna nods. "I'll tell you about it once we get to the clinic."

* * *

Well...I hope I did good for making a fight scene. I'm not too experienced in making fight scenes but if you have any tips for me, just post it in the Tips and Tricks section in my Forum or give me some constructive criticism on it.

As always, thanks for reading!

**Rebel Fourteen: End**


	15. Puzzle To Be Solved

Hello, everybody! It looks like things are getting quite real, aren't they?

I don't think I've used the word massacre this many times before in my Fanfictions until now...

* * *

**Rebel Fifteen: Puzzle To Be Solved**

Ragna is in the patient's room. Ragna had just got his arm treated by the clinic doctor, Litchi Faye Ling. His right arm is bandaged with cotton atop where the main part of the wound resided. Ragna stares at his arm intently.

Litchi gives out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that, Ragna. It's a good thing that no veins or muscle was severed because the cut was quite deep. It took me quite a while to stop the bleeding."

Ragna sighed. How many times did a certain blonde ask him not to scare her like that? Probably over five hundred and twelve times. "Sorry, doc. It's just that asshole wouldn't take no for an answer."

Litchi nodded. "To be optimistic, the wound should fully heal after three weeks, if left untouched. Try to not to put too much stress on it as it will aggravate it. I can guarantee that it will feel very sore tomorrow."

Ragna gulped. _"I hate it when the doctor says crap like that because most of the time, she's right!" _"Thank you, doc. How much do I owe you?"

Litchi smiled at Ragna. "Since your arm got hurt, saving that girl's life, I won't charge you, just this once, okay?"

Ragna laughed for a second. "Thanks, doc. I really appreciate this." _"Whew! At least my medical bill is covered...for now..." _"Well...I guess I should be going..."

"Take care, Ragna. I'm sure you'd make a nice boyfriend to that girl." Litchi giggles after that last statement.

On his way to the door, Ragna rolls his eyes. "Whatever..."

* * *

Ragna exits the patient's room and into the lobby where Noel and Makoto were waiting for him with bated breath. "I'm here, ladies. I'm fine."

Makoto gets up from her seat and pats Ragna's right wounded arm. "I still can't believe that someone would think about Noel like that."

Ragna realized that Noel and Makoto were the only ones in the room. "Where are the others?"

Makoto took the liberty of explaining. "They're taking that jackass to NOL custody. Also, I think that's good for you, considering that Nu wanted to glomp you so badly."

Ragna chuckles. He then looks down to see Noel looking distraught. Ragna rolls his eyes "Come on, Noel. You can't be like this forever..."

Noel slowly gets up from her chair and walks up to Ragna. Ragna could only anticipate what kind of scolding he could get from her. Her mouth opened, murmuring... "I'm really sorry, Ragna..."

Ragna groans. "How many times do I have to tell you, Noel? You didn't do anything!" Ragna changes the subject. "Look, we should wait for the others to get back. Once we do so, we can straighten this whole thing out."

* * *

It is late at night, with everyone inside the apartment of Tsubaki and Makoto. Ragna and Noel were standing in front of a pseudo-audience that all had their arms crossed. Ragna went first to explain. "Okay...here's what happened. Noel and I went to the bathroom to do our business with nature. I just happened to bump into an old friend of mine who apparently thought that Noel was the one who was responsible for the massacre that happened back in Ikaruga Town. He also said something about Noel having a certain gaze while destroying everything with her psionic powers or some shit like that. Then, he thought I was a traitor and I was just barely able to fight him off."

Tsubaki scratched her hair. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would he think that Noel was responsible for the massacre?"

Jin sighed. "I don't know. As a survivor of the massacre, I can't really say because my brother and I just escaped. But our mother was killed while allowing us to escape."

Noel starts to harbor tears. "I just don't...understand..."

Ragna groans. "Damn it, Noel! Don't start crying again! You didn't have anything to do with the massacre, right? So maybe you should stop worrying about what that asshole said about you! Besides, you don't even have psychic powers or whatever the hell they're called!"

Makoto scratches her chin. "I also heard about a girl with psionic powers imprisoned in an asylum not too long after that. The general consensus of the victims during that massacre said that she was the one who did it."

Jin inquired. "Brother, do you remember much about her?"

Ragna pauses for a second before talking. "I don't know much. All I remember about her is that she wasn't much of a talker. She must have snapped and that's probably what caused her to start the massacre. Although, that's all I can think of but...ARGH! I don't want to have to decipher it all! I've moved on from that massacre a long time ago! I don't want to relive that massacre again!"

Jin nodded. "Same here, brother."

Lambda stands up. "Lambda suggests that we move on as if nothing ever happened."

Ragna sighs. "You're right..."

Noel taps Ragna's shoulder. "Ragna, are you going to be okay?"

Ragna leers down at Noel. "I should be the one asking you that question! You've been complaining about my arm and blaming yourself non-stop with this mess!"

Noel returns Ragna's leer. "Can you blame me for being concerned about you?"

Makoto steps in between them. "Okay, that's enough. I think we get that we've just been through something serious here. Let's just move on; that jackass who attacked you two is behind bars, already."

Ragna preemptively exits Makoto's apartment. _"I had enough of this shit!" _

Nu starts to run after Ragna. "Ragna, wait! Please don't leave without us!"

Ragna whips his head back to glare menacingly at Nu. "Well, if you're coming, keep up! I won't keep the door unlocked for you if you don't make it back when I do!"

Nu looks down at the ground. "Ragna..."

* * *

It was a grim return to the apartment. Nobody said a word on the way there. It would carry on when they finally were at the door. Before Ragna uses the keys to unlock the door, he turns to his followers. "Once we step through this door, we don't talk about this incident, ever again. Is that clear?"

Everyone nods in reply to Ragna. Ragna opens the door and lets everyone inside. The mood itself didn't change as everyone went straight to bed after that. On his way to his room, he found that he was being blocked by Jin. Ragna stopped at point blank range. "What do you want, Jin?"

Jin sighs. "Brother, I don't trust that girl."

"Jin, we already agree that we-"

Jin interrupts Ragna. "Just listen to what I have to say, brother. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I really don't trust that girl if a survivor of the massacre says that she is the one responsible. Who knows? Maybe the wrong person is locked up and the real suspect is still loose."

Ragna places his left hand on Jin's right shoulder. "Jin...I like how you're getting all touchy feely on me right now but I'm not in the mood for it. Maybe we can have this talk tomorrow, when the weekend starts. For now, just get to bed and get some rest."

Jin leers at the floor. "Fine, brother..."

Jin bumps Ragna's shoulder on his way to the room. Ragna looks back to make sure that Jin was out of sight and into his room before going into his own room. Ragna slowly changed his clothes into his pajamas and went into his bed. _"What the hell happened? It's been four years since the massacre and now I'm being told that Noel chick is the one who is responsible? At this point, I don't really know what to think of her... She looks like Saya, she could be working for Hazama, and she apparently looks like the one responsible for casuing the Ikaruga massacre. Should I trust Noel or not? I can't decide. I'll have to think it over..." _

Ragna's eyes slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

For those of you who are starving for some New Leaf, don't worry. I have one last chapter of Life's Stimulant after this to post, then I'll do the whole thing from Noel's perspective.

**Rebel Fifteen: End**


	16. Full Circle

I love this story and I want to keep writing.

* * *

**Rebel Sixteen: Full Circle **

"_Ragna!" A rather middle aged woman with red hair called out. _

_Ragna runs down the stairs and into the main living room. "I'm right here. I don't think you should shout like that." Ragna grumbled. _

_The woman slaps Ragna's chest. "Stop talking to your elders like that! I need a favor from you." _

_Ragna sighed. "Yeah?" _

_The woman hands Ragna some money. "With this money, I'd like for you to buy me some bottles of water. The heat is going to be intense the next few days." _

_Ragna slowly takes the money. "Whatever you say..." Ragna starts to make his way for the door. _

"_Don't come back with anything less, especially for your brother!" _

_Ragna rolls his eyes as he sprints out the door. _

* * *

_In the outskirts of the town, Ragna has a view of town from the hill. He apparently saw it in millions of flames. "What the? Oh no!" Ragna drops the bag full of water bottles and runs inside the village. _

_When he arrived, he saw everywhere people struggling, homes burning, everything getting wrecked. This is a sight all too horrifying to Ragna's eyes to comprehend. "Where are they? Where's the old hag? Where's Jin?" _

_Ragna runs into the church to see a girl staring at Jin and the old woman as they tremble in fear. Ragna's eyes popped. "Hey! What are you standing for? We have to leave!" _

_The old woman looks into Ragna's eyes. "Ragna, take your brother with you! This girl is wrecking the whole place up!" _

_Ragna's brain was too slow in comprehending at what was being told to him. He just stood, there horrified that his home was on fire and his life was in danger. The girl turns around and stared at him with those lifeless eyes. Ragna starts to tremble. "Who...the hell are you?" _

"_RUN!" The old woman sounded. _

_Out of nowhere, a book hits the girl at the back of the head, knocking her down for a while. At that point, Ragna acted upon instinct and took Jin by the hand and started running out of their home. "What about you, old hag?" _

_As Ragna stopped in his tracks while holding Jin's hand to look back at the entrance to his home. He saw the old woman starting to emerge from the house but a second later, he saw peculiar electricity shocking her. Her screams of pain were enough to force tears from Ragna. "NO!" _

_Ragna takes a single step back toward his home but somebody grabs his other free hand and starts dragging him the other way. Ragna looks in the same direction to see that his friend Bang was guiding him. "Bang!" _

_Bang spoke as he ran. "I'm loathing admitting it but we cannot sit here while a threat is still at large. We have to escape this blasted place with our lives while we still can!"_

_As they were running away, Ragna looks back to see no trace of the old woman. "Old hag...are you really dead?" _

* * *

"Ragna! Ragna!"

Nu is screaming Ragna's name while nudging him. Ragna jolts up from the bed, while clutching his chest. "Nu?"

Nu stares at Ragna with worriment. "Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep."

Ragna looks around his room to see that Jin and Lambda were looking at him with worriment as well. "Guys..." Ragna lets himself fall back onto his bed and just breathe heavily.

Jin sits down on one side of Ragna's bed and starts to comfort his older brother by stroking his hair. "All this has been happening since you first heard about that girl. We should convince her to move again to a different school so all of this drama can pass..."

Ragna softly grabs Jin's hand that was stroking his hair. "No, Jin..."

Jin yanks his hand away to escape Ragna's grip. "Just look at yourself, brother! I can tell right now that you're about to have a panic attack if this keeps up any further! Remember, you're the only one who can pay off this rent for us! You're very important, brother! You're..." Jin's eyes start to harbor tears.

Ragna looks softly into Jin's teary eyes. "I said...leave it, Jin. This isn't Noel's fault, okay? It's hard to believe that all this is happening in just the past three days, though..."

Ragna saw a glass of water being held in front of his face. He looks up above the glass to see Lambda holding out for him. "Please drink, Ragna..."

Ragna slowly sit up on his bed. He gently takes the glass for water from Lambda and gulps it down. He hands the glass back to Lambda. He takes a deep breath._ "I guess...I have no choice...maybe at this point...it's for the better..." _"Guys...I've been leaving you all out in the dark about something...but you're probably going to hate me for keeping it a secret..."

* * *

I want to keep writing.

**Rebel Sixteen: End**


	17. Closure

Whew! It's been forever since there has been any Life's Stimulant!

Thank you for your continued support of the intertwining series!

* * *

**Rebel Seventeen: Closure **

Ragna slowly gets out of bed and walks to the window to stare out at the slight sunrise. He speaks as he stares at the sunrise. "Guys...I haven't been fair to myself and I haven't been fair to you, either."

The other three roommates stare at each other as if they have no idea what Ragna could say next.

Ragna continued after his brief paused. "When I returned the night after I got the two paychecks, I met a man named Hazama. He apparently knows us all."

Jin's eyebrow rose. "A man named Hazama? How did he know where we lived? Did he stalk us somehow?"

Ragna looks down slightly at the window. "I don't know...but we got into a little fight and I...technically lose and should have died but he let me live..."

Nu's eyes went wide. "You mean to say that you were that close to dying?! Ragna, that's...too cruel to even think about you dying!"

Lambda starts to rub her sister's back to comfort her. "So the blood on your face was from that fight?"

Ragna only bobbed his head up and down. "Then...he blackmailed me. This week, I'm supposed to meet him in front of our apartment or else he'll kill all three of you."

At that moment, their eyes popped at the same time.

Jin growled. "You kept this a secret from us, brother?! You should have told us since we were involved!"

Ragna sighed. He expected such a reaction from Jin but he wasn't in the mood from it. "Jin, shut up. I'm not ready for it yet. There's also another thing that troubles me: Hazama claims that he knows Saya and that she's still alive."

Jin's look of disbelief turned into pure surprise. "Saya...is alive?! What bullshit is this man speaking?! How does he know that Saya is alive?! You were there when Saya died, were you not?!"

Ragna turns from the windowsill to face Jin. "I was, Jin. I was, Jin. That's what confused me. Is it a possibility that Saya's whole death was faked somehow?"

Jin stomped on the ground once. "It's bad enough that Noel girl looks like Saya now we're dealing with the possibility that she's still alive after all these years?!"

Ragna signaled to Jin to calm himself. "Jin, take it easy. The only thing playing for us is that this Hazama guy does not have any evidence that Saya is still alive."

Nu raised her hand. "But why keep it a secret? Why didn't you tell us sooner? Now Nu knows why you've been acting super weird the last few days; you had a target on your back! Why, Ragna? Why keep us in the dark?"

Ragna looks at the floor. "What difference would have it made if I told you guys? Would the entire lunch date with the girls gone the same way if you guys had the same damn bullshit on your minds? And what would you guys have done about it if I did tell you that I was being blackmailed?"

Nu desperately tries to think of a way. "Um...call the NOL?"

Ragna scoffs. "Don't make me laugh! They probably wouldn't believe us! Remember, EV-I-DENCE! We need the juicy evidence! Without evidence, we can't hope that the NOL will save our ass!"

Nu goes in front of Ragna and hugs him. "Nu doesn't want you to die. She doesn't want to see any of her friends die. What are we going to do, Ragna? What are we going to do?"

Ragna always has been the adult of the apartment. He was the leader, the comfort, and the big brother. He knew that his roommates and brother needed him to be strong more than ever. On Jin and Lambda's faces, Ragna could see their disappointment and utter shock at the situation that was now apparent to them. "Listen, guys. Right now, there's nothing we can do except that hope that no more crazy shit happens until this Thursday. I'm supposed to meet Hazama again this Thursday and it's only Sunday. Goddamn it, this week is going to suck big time."

* * *

About an hour later, it was already the full-fledged morning. Everyone is in the breakfast nook, eating their meals in just grim silence. At the moment, there is no reason for anyone to be cheerful given that they are involved in some sort of shenanigans related to mafia.

Abruptly, Nu stood up from the table. "I'm going to have a talk with Noel. This whole thing started when she came."

Ragna gave a stern look at Nu. "Nu, don't kill her please. Let me tell you that she saved me that time when we were being attacked."

Nu stared at Ragna with those disheartened contacts. "Fine...Nu won't but she still wants to talk to her..."

Everyone still ate in grim silence as they hear the door shutting, indicating that Nu has left the apartment. In a manner of minutes, the rest of them were done with their meals. As Lambda was taking the time to wash the dishes, Jin took his chance. "Brother, I must talk with you."

Ragna silently obliged.

* * *

Jin and Ragna were in the study with the two brothers sitting on opposite ends. Jin went first. "Brother..."

Ragna sat there with his arms crossed. "Jin, just come out with it."

Jin took a deep breath. "Brother, our family keeps dying out. First it was our sister Saya and now it's our mother."

Ragna nodded. "Yes, Jin. I know..."

Jin gulped. "Ragna, you're the only one I have left. What I'm trying to say is that...if you went just like that...I...I don't think I would survive it. We need you here, brother. I love you, Ragna and I don't want to see you die over some fool thing. But, I have no means of knowing what you might do from this point forward nor am I in control of it."

Ragna sighed. "Why the hell do you always have to get touchy feely with me, Jin?"

Ragna knew that there were going to be tougher days ahead so he figured that this one time, he could comfort his brother. He gets up from his chair and goes around the table to Jin's side. Jin stands up from his chair. At the same time, they embraced each other. Ragna made less of an effort to hug his own brother though, considering he's not exactly the sentimental type.

Ragna whispered into Jin's ear. "I'm not going anywhere, Jin. I swear it but you better promise me that you're not going anywhere else, either."

Jin smiled lightly and whispered into his older brother's ear. "Of course, brother."

Lambda suddenly barges in through the door. Ragna and Jin quickly break their hug to show that nothing was happening. "Ragna! Jin! There's a breaking news story right now! It's in the Orient Town restaurant! Nu usually walks there!"

Ragna's eyes popped. "Shit!"

* * *

Tell me! Would you like to see what happens next from Life's Stimulant's view or New Leaf's view first? I'd love to know!

Thanks for reading!

**Rebel Seventeen: End**


	18. Doppelganger

HOLY CRAP! I'M TILTED ABOUT LIFE!

* * *

**Rebel Eighteen: Doppelganger **

Lambda leads Ragna and Jin to the living room where they're watching a breaking news story on the television. There, they see the commentary on the story in Orient Town.

"We are outside right now in the scene of the crime where a man in red, armed with a huge sword stormed into the restaurant! We also have some information to give from an eyewitness!"

"I was just walking when I heard someone scream. I turned around and I just saw this man in a red jacket and spikey white hair just making his way toward the restaurant! He also has this MASSIVE, massive two handed sword! I don't think I could ever lift that!"

Ragna stomps once on the floor. "Shit! Let's hope that Nu is safe."

They continue to listen to what's being transpired. "What the?! It would appear that he has taken a hostage!"

The camera pans over and zooms in so that the viewers could have a clear view on the scene through the window. It would appear that this man looks almost EXACTLY like Ragna.

Ragna's eyes popped so wide that he thought he would go blind just from sheer shock at the revelation. Soon, his surprise turns into pure rage. "Who the f*** is this faker?!"

Jin points at the television. "That's not all, brother! Look who he has!"

Ragna squints to see that he has Noel in his grasp. "Noel?! Is this asshole trying to frame me or something?!"

Lambda looks at the pair of brothers with dizzy eyes. "Lambda...all...confused."

Ragna growls and tries to make sense of this. "This can't be like from a science fiction movie! But...it is! There's me...but I'm obviously here! But...there's me on the screen but...I'm here! What the hell is going on here?! What's with all the crazy shit that's been happening?!"

Jin grits his teeth. "We have to do something before you get framed, brother."

"Damn right we do!"

A few pounds could be heard against the door. "Guys! It's us! Let us in!" Makoto's voice sounded.

Lambda lets Makoto and Tsubaki in. Tsubaki walks in while Makoto barges.

Makoto pants a few times while hung over but then straightens herself out to look straight. "Jin! Jin! Jin! You got to see the news! Ragna is..." She spots Ragna. "...here?!"

Tsubaki's look turns into one of complete bewilderment. "What the devil is going on here?!"

Makoto shakes her head a few times. "Ragna, what the hell is going on here?!"

Ragna throws his hands up signaling his innocence. "What are you asking me for?! I don't know! Do you even know who that bastard has?!"

Makoto quickly nods her head at Ragna. "Yeah! He has Noel! Soon, when people see you, they're going to start mistaking you for the likes of him!"

Ranga runs back into his room. "Like I'll let that happen!"

Jin goes after Ragna. "Brother! Where are you going?!"

* * *

Ragna reaches under his bed and fetches out a suitcase that was locked on combination. He puts in the code and then opens it. From the inside, he unveils that it contained a pistol. He puts a few bullets in it and grabs some more bullets reload if necessary. Once he all set, he sets back the suitcase back under his bed and he stands.

Jin goes into the bedroom to see Ragna holding the pistol. His eyes went wide seeing his brother with a firearm. "Brother! What in God's name do you think you're doing?! That's only for self-defense!"

Ragna clicks the gun. "I'm using this to defend my identity!"

Jin grabs Ragna by the collar. "Brother, are you crazy?! You could get arrested!"

Ragna slaps Jin in the face to release himself from Jin's grip. "Jin, if I don't do anything about it while I still can, I will be!"

Ragna starts to sprint out the door to his room and makes his way toward the exit to the apartment. He ignored the stunned looks of everyone seeing him holding a pistol.

Tsubaki gasps. "Ragna, please don't do anything crazy with that!"

Ragna ignores Tsubaki as he exits the apartment.

* * *

Ragna is frantically trying to make his way toward Orient Town. He is using the shortcut he knows how to get there.

"RAGNA!" Makoto's voice sounded.

Ragna looks behind him as he's running to see Makoto quickly catching up to him. Ragna looks on ahead to continue looking toward where he was running. Before he knew it, Makoto was at his side.

"Ragna! Please don't do any crazy shit with that gun!"

Ragna spoke in breaks of breath. "I won't! I'm just defending my identity!"

Soon, the restaurant came into view. Ragna took a jump over the barrier that was protecting the line and so did Makoto. The NOL soldiers spotted them a bit too late as they saw them going into the restaurant.

"Wait! You two! You can just go in there!"

Too late. Ragna and Makoto were already inside.

* * *

Ragna saw that people were keeping themselves low and the man who's holding Noel hostage appeared to have his back turned toward him. Ragna tried so hard not to shoot him for stealing his identity.

So instead, he decided to declare his presence. "HEY FAKER ASSHOLE!"

The man turns around with Noel to spot Ragna and Makoto.

"Ragna! Or the real Ragna! You're here!" Nu's voice sounded.

Ragna looks to his left to see that Nu was among the people laying low. _"So that's where Nu was..." _

Ragna saw Noel's eyes tearing up almost instantly seeing that he and Makoto were here. "Ragna! Makoto!"

"What? Two of them? What the hell is going on here?" An NOL soldier behind the man sounded.

Ragna points the gun at his apparent doppelganger and clicks it. "I'm giving you ten seconds to let my friend go or I'm going to personally put a bullet from this gun through your head."

The man spoke. "Ragna!"

Ragna's rage came to an abrupt halt. "Huh? You know me, asshole?"

The man then growls and grimaces. "Damn it! I didn't expect to see him so soon."

Ragna must have an edge up because this man thought he could get away with identity theft. "Damn right, you asshole! Now let the countdown begin! Ten!"

The man scoffed at him. "I'm not scared of you!"

Ragna ignored his quip and continued on with the countdown. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two...one..." Ragna's index finger was about to pull the trigger.

The man growled. "Fine! Take back your stupid girlfriend!"

The man throws Noel toward Ragna. Ragna quickly hides his pistol and stepped forward to catch Noel. Like a baby, Noel looks up at Ragna with eyes of adoration. "Ragna..."

Ragna looks at the man to see him putting something in his eyes. He then throws a small white ball down. Soon, everything goes white. Voices could still be heard, though.

Nu's voice sounded. "Hey! What's this?! Nu can't see a thing!"

Makoto's voice sounded. "Ragna, what the hell did that guy just do?!"

Ragna's voice sounded. "It's a blind bomb. It makes everyone within a twenty yard radius go blind for a little bit. After a while, though you should be able to see again."

Another few more seconds, vision returned for Ragna. "Ragna!" Noel's voice caught his attention.

He looks down at her. "Noel..."

Noel's eyes became teary again. "You...you saved me…"

Ragna almost knew where this was going. He wasn't in the mood for any sappy crap. "Look...don't start crying again, you hear?"

Noel's crying soon had sobs included. "Ragna...I don't know what I would have done without you!"

Ragna rolled his eyes. This chick cried at almost anything he did. "I told you to not start crying again, Noel!"

Ragna gently places Noel down so she can stand with her own strength. Every familiar face regrouped. Ragna looks at his companions and soon declared the next move. "We're not safe here. Let's go back to my apartment."

"_Shit! Who was that guy? This could turn ugly in a hurry...what has my life become? Damn..." _

* * *

I think I made this story too complicated, honestly.

**Rebel Eighteen: End **


	19. One On One

_Love doesn't have to be romantic. Love can just be talking with your close friends. Love can just be saying it straight to them you love them. Love can just be your strong attachment. Loving someone gives you the greatest joy and energy because you can coincide with them. Because you can agree with so many things with one person, you can love each other._

* * *

**Rebel Nineteen: One On One**

It had not been an easy trip back home. As soon as the group stepped out of the restaurant, like a moths to a flame, they were swarmed with media seeking answers and the NOL seeking interrogation session with Ragna. There was nothing he could do about it, though. The media was easy to avoid with all the NOL escorting them to their headquarters. As it turns out, this is the most action packed weekend, possibly, of Ragna's life. He had no encountered any experience like this before.

NOL soldiers interrogated Ragna to the bone, seeking answers and possible connections. Ragna adamantly stated that he has nothing to do with the man who broke into the restaurant earlier that day. When a cop blatantly asked him if the man would be his twin or even this father, he would deny that with even more adamancy.

Everyone wanted answers. But nobody wanted these answers more than Ragna did. More importantly, why are all these events lately leading to the girl named Noel Vermillion? Hazama's speculation about Saya alive is possibly tied to the fact that Noel has a striking resemblance to her. His old friend Bang Shishigami turned on him in order to exact vengeance on Noel by attempting to kill her. Now, just today, she had been held hostage by a man who bore a striking resemblance to Ragna himself.

Ragna desired stimulation to his life but this kind of action to him was just taking it way too far. It has been six solid hours being interrogated and possibly being avoided thrown in the cell. By the time Ragna finally made his exit, it is late at night. Before Ragna's interrogation session, he agreed to the others that he would meet them back at the apartment as soon as he could. He could only imagine what the impending conversation would have.

* * *

Ragna finally arrived inside the apartment. The first thing that happened was that Nu threw herself onto Ragna with the immediate questions of concern over him.

Ragna sighed. "Before any of you start asking more questions, I'm okay. Where's Noel?"

Everyone steps aside so that Ragna could have a clear view of Noel. Ragna stared into Noel's eyes. Looking at this girl felt bittersweet. She could be the source of all his problems so far. In fact, so many of the past events have been leading back to this girl. He wondered if he could have just killed her back when they were at the lake, would it have all gone away? He needed to let Noel know somehow that this wasn't going to fly for much longer. As nice of a girl she is, she does carry a lot of trouble with her as well. He then began to wonder. Is he actually taking control of his life or is it possible that he's been dragged into something more than meets the eye with this girl?

After about a minute of just thinking, Noel spoke. "I...I'm so sorry, Ragna. I don't know how else to say it but I'm so sorry. All of this is happening to you because of me. I really don't have a clue what's going on anymore. I'm so sorry!" Noel said, trying not to be overcome with emotion.

Ragna sighed. At least Noel is aware that this is all leading back to her. "Noel...we need to talk. You and me just one on one with nobody else..."

Noel nodded.

Makoto places a hand on Ragna's shoulder. "Do you want us to go to my apartment while you and Noel talk?"

Ragna only nodded in agreement instead of vocally replying. Makoto signaled to everyone else that they had to leave. One by one, everyone leaves. Before Jin too his leave, he takes another glance at his elder brother before exiting. Soon, the door's close could be heard. It signaled to Ragna and Noel that they were finally alone, just the two of them.

Just a boy and a girl, running through a whirlpool of emotions; it was finally time to spill the beans.

Ragna took a seat on the sofa. He signaled to Noel to sit down next to him. About five seconds later, she takes her seat on the couch.

Ragna takes a deep breath and finally initiates conversation. "Noel...is there something you're not telling me?"

Noel stares at the floor for a second before looking at Ragna. "No...Ragna...I'm not hiding anything from you..."

Ragna at this point couldn't trust anything that Noel was currently telling him. "Then why is everything that's been happening leading back to you?"

Noel's face flushed red again. "Ragna...I...I really don't know...what's going on here. All I know is that you're saving me every time so far. I really don't know what to say except...I'm sorry." Noel's head turned again toward the floor.

Ragna's glad he's not the only one in complete and utter confusion. Ever since they've met, all of this weird stuff has been happening to them. Something had to give. They have to go somewhere somehow. Ragna felt as though the only way they were going to get somewhere was to just come clean with everything.

Ragna took a deep breath once again. "Noel...I think you and I need to fill the peanut gallery."

Noel's head slowly turned toward Ragna again. "What do you mean by that?"

Ragna continued to look into Noel's eyes, with their life fading from them. "I mean...that we have to tell each other everything. Because if you and I keep getting involved in this crazy shit that's been happening, that means that something that we know or something that happened is connected. I think we can figure out something if we just tell the truth to each other, you know?"

Noel stayed silent for a little long while. Ragna waited for her reply. They continued to look into each other's eyes. Ragna wanted to know more than anything if this girl is not who he think she is be it a ghost of his sister, a target for something golden, or even a target for a rape scenario.

Finally, Noel gave her reply. "I promise to come clean to you if you promise to come clean with me."

Alright...this is going to be an important step in getting to the truth, Ragna thought to himself. "Okay...I'm ready when you are..."

Ragna shared his story with Noel first. He went as slow as he could so that Noel wouldn't be overwhelmed with all this knowledge she'd be receiving about him. He told her everything. He told her about how he survived the Ikaruga massacre. He also told her about a man targeting him and his roommates and even bringing his sister up, how Noel strikingly resembled Saya and how it haunts him. Noel listened with great attentiveness to all of what Ragna had to say in his ramble of his life.

Ragna sighed. "That's the real reason why I've been awkward around you. I've kept thinking about what to do with that knowledge, what it means."

Noel swallowed once. "Well what do you think it does mean, Ragna? Do you think maybe...I'm supposed to do something for you to heal the pain of your sister somehow?"

Ragna stood from his seat on the sofa walked toward his room. He signaled to Noel to come with him. He leads her to his room and signaled to Noel to grab a seat on his bed. Noel obeys and Ragna searched his nightstand. He finds that picture he had of him and Saya and showed it to Noel.

Noel's eyes widened. "You two must have been really close with each other."

Ragna nodded. "Yeah...we were like best friends. Now do you see why?"

Noel gently places the photo on the bed and looks up at Ragna. "Yes...I do..."

Ragna takes a seat next to Noel on the bedside. "So why don't you tell me about what's up with you? I told you about me so now it's time to tell me about yourself."

Noel swallows hard. "Ragna...please promise that you'll believe me. This isn't easy to believe as it is with your story..."

Ragna sighed. "Hey, we promised no secrets, yeah? So out with it; I'm listening."

Noel stared at the wall for a few seconds before turning to Ragna. "Okay...I'll tell you..."

* * *

_I love you guys who view this series and I hope you love me for dedicating myself to update so often..._

**Rebel Nineteen: End**


	20. Truth, Despair, And Hope

What's up, Fanfiction? Resoleon here finally back after a long hiatus with this due to...my 100th Fanfiction idea...that I will not be speaking of. But I'm sure you perverts can come up with some crazy ideas. XD

Please appreciate this chapter because I had SO MANY lazy moments and blocks with this particular one and the next one probably won't be coming out anytime soon but please enjoy.

* * *

**Rebel Twenty: Truth, Despair, And Hope**

Ragna observed Noel bit her lip and swallowed a portion of her saliva. A part of him felt a bit impatient because he wanted to hear Noel's side but another part of him felt a bit sympathetic because what Noel is about to tell him could seem unbelievable, hence the reason why she asked Ragna to believe her.

Noel took in a deep breath and slowly began. "I...I...I'm Noel..." Noel could only manage to say that first.

Ragna slowly nodded his head while having his arms crossed. He wasn't the most patient of people but he knew what Noel was about to tell him wasn't easy to be told. "Take your time." Ragna said as gently as he could.

Noel nodded. She took a deep breath once again and began her story. "When I was seven years old...my parents divorced. I had no idea where my father went and I lived with my mother."

An eyebrow rose from Ragna. "Divorced parents? I'm sorry to hear that..."

Noel continued slowly. "I only saw what he looked like because of past photos. Surprisingly, my mother still kept the photos of him. About when I was seven, I heard that my father died. My mother was heartbroken. I almost expected her to not care at all but she cried. I cried along with her."

Ragna's crossed arms uncrossed themselves and he placed his hands on his knees. "Very sad story...you don't have to keep going if you don't want to..."

Noel looks with determination at Ragna. "No, I need to tell you. Eventually, as you know, I transferred over to your school, Ragna. And I met you."

Ragna's forehead wrinkled a bit. He was almost expecting that he would have a connection to the story. "Go on..."

Noel continued. "Shortly after that, I started to feel some sort of presence as if someone was trying to tell me something. I started having these weird dreams and it felt as though I was really there. I didn't know what it was until about the next day. I fell unconscious for a long time."

Ragna felt something familiar. "Wait...Makoto told me about you passing out for a long time. What happened?"

Noel's eyes widened slightly. "Makoto told you about that time, huh? Well this is what happened. I met the person who was apparently haunting me all this time. It was a girl who almost looked like me. Except with blue eyes."

Ragna started to see where Noel had been coming from when she said that her story seemed unbelievable. Since it took a lot of guts for Noel to tell him what she's telling, he couldn't possibly turn her away now. Instead, he nodded, signaling Noel to continue.

Noel swallowed again before continuing her story. "She told me that it was important to meet you. She kept saying that you were in trouble with something and that I needed to gain your trust. Since it sounded as though she knew what she was talking about, I decided to gain her trust and thus I arranged a lunch date with you, Ragna."

Everything in Ragna's mind shuts down. He didn't know what to think of it. It seemed pretty unbelievable. Ragna's stomach started to churn; this story was starting to make him sick to his stomach. His face started to turn a bit pale. His breathing started to accelerate. He slowly stood up, faced away from Noel and desperately tried to relax.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you..." Ragna could hear Noel say.

Ragna spoke in breaks of breath. "No...keep going...remember? We agreed that there'd be no secrets, right?"

"I-If you want me to stop...that's okay, too..."

Ragna turns around and sat back down on his chair. "No, you need to keep going. Ignore me and keep going." Ragna buried his face in the nest made of his hands.

About ten seconds later, Noel moved on. "Then...while I was in the bathroom, before the attack, she spoke to me again and she kept saying that I have to gain your trust and that'll save you...but from what?"

Something dawned upon Ragna. It was starting to become clear.

Noel's voice continued to sound. "Then...that night after you left...I passed out again. And then...she told me that she was my sister..."

Ragna's head erupted from the nest made of his hands. "WHAT!?"

Noel squawked. "I'm sorry!"

Ragna took a deep breath once more. "No...just keep going. Ignore me."

Noel swallowed her own saliva once more and continued on with her story. "She showed me a memory she had when we were infants. She was still a child and I was still a baby. My parents introduced me to her...my sister. She's a girl that lived alone for so long...and her psionic powers enable her to communicate with me. She still loved me after all these years of separation..."

Ragna stared blankly at Noel. He didn't know what to make of this. It's no wonder that Noel had been hesitant to tell him all this time. Now it was his turn to swallow his own saliva. "Very sad story..." Those were the only words that came out of this mouth. But those were the only words he could think of. It seemed pretty unbelievable to Ragna but at this point, while their lives are on the line, he had to believe her, believable or not. But then, a question popped into his head that came out from this mouth. "So when will your sister contact you again, do you think?"

Noel took a few seconds to answer. "She said...when I sleep...but nothing else..." Noel's eyes popped. "Oh! One more thing, you know that man who tried to kidnap me?"

Ragna's head slowly moved up and down.

"Well...he said that...he was going to take me to my sister..."

Ragna's eyes went wide. "Really? He said that? It wasn't a joke?"

"Y...yes..."

A very long and grim silence occurred. They share their two tales. The silence was broken by Noel's soft sobbing.

"What's the manner." Ragna asked monotonously.

Noel sniffed. "Th-thank you...for listening to my story..." Noel's sobbing started to become louder.

Ragna slowly stood up from his chair and sat down on the bed, next to the spot where Noel was. He had no idea what he was doing but his brain was in full control to his point and he didn't question it. With his arms, he softly wraps them around Noel's midsection and pulled her in, embracing her warmly.

Noel's sobbing became even louder but muffled because her face was buried within Ragna's chest. "THANK YOU!" Noel yelled into his chest.

Ragna continued to look up away from Noel's head that's almost at his neck. "You're...welcome..."

* * *

This took the way heck long. I hope I won't end up the same with the twenty first.

**Rebel Twenty: End**


	21. Incandescent Glow

Hello, everybody! Recholpeon here with Life's Stimulant's twenty first rebel! I'm happy to say that this didn't take as long as the last one did!

People speaking over the phone have their text **bolded. **

Feels awesome writing this again. Enjoy the rebel as always!

**Important!: Big shout out goes to Accentcore8 for pointing out I had errors in the last chapter! I edited those out so that people who read this in the future will not have to see those errors! I also like to thank Accentcore8 for being a frequent reviewer! **

**Of course, a big shout out to everyone who is reviewing and reading because that really supports the Fanfiction! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Rebel Twenty One: Incandescent Glow**

Noel is curled up on Ragna's bed. Ragna dials Makoto's number. After a little bit of time, Makoto answers.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey, Makoto." Ragna sounded rather depressed.

**"How did everything go? Is Noel okay?"**

"Yeah...we're both fine. Listen, could you do me a favor and take care of my brother and my roommates for the night over at your apartment?"

**"WHAT?! WHY!? I'M WORRIED FOR NOEL!"**

Ragna had to pull the phone away for a moment. "Yeah but let's just say that when we shared secrets, we ran into some...complications."

**"Ragna, what the hell is happening?"**

"Nothing is happening. We're just incredibly tired right now."

**"Ragna, all of us are! Are you sure that nothing will happen to you two while we're over here? What if someone attacks you again?"**

"It's okay, Makoto; I have a gun."

**"That's not enough, Ragna! Noel is scared of anything like that!" **

"Makoto, just let us rest here and you guys rest there. Okay? We've had a long night and I don't want to walk anymore..."

A long period of silence occurs before Makoto's voice sounded again. **"Fine...but if Noel gets hurt, I'll beat the living shit out of you, got that?"**

Ragna smiled. "Thanks, you pirate hooker."

**"No problem, stubborn jackass but DON'T LET NOEL GET HURT!"**

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll see you tomorrow." Ragna wasted no time getting off the phone after saying that.

Ragna and Noel were lying beside each other on the bed. Noel is facing away from him, curled up. Ragna turns to look at her. To him, she seemed pretty scared. He's still in a bit of shock from what Noel told him but at the very least, he didn't turn her away or kill her. It's a great relief for him to know at last that he was being manipulated.

Ragna lies down to face up at the ceiling.

"Makoto seemed pretty mad over me." Noel's voice sounded.

Ragna's head slowly turns to face Noel's back. "Yeah...she's worried about you, you know."

"She should be." Noel bluntly put.

Ragna's head turns to face the ceiling again while lying down. "So...will you hear from your sister again?"

Noel's voice didn't sound.

Ragna waited a few seconds before talking again. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ragna, I'm scared."

Ragna sighed. "Noel, I know that you're somehow this avatar for someone with telepathic powers and shit but at least you-"

Ragna was cut off by Noel. "I'm scared for you, Ragna."

"Why's that?" Ragna asked with curiosity.

Noel sat up on the bed but didn't face Ragna. "Because, this is all my fault. If I didn't get transferred here, you would be in the mess you are right now. If I just didn't come here, everything would have still been fine with you."

Ragna sighed. "Look, Noel. None of us knew this was going to happen, okay? Don't get all teary face on me, you hear? We can't change anything at this point. Also, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Noel said adamantly. "You keep saving me when I'm in trouble. You almost got killed because of me. I keep worrying my friends because of my blackouts. I know that nobody would take my story seriously. I mean...you and Makoto are the only ones who believe me."

Ragna's head turns to Noel. "In other words...you're getting swayed by events and you can't do a damn thing to save yourself. Is that what you're saying?"

Noel lies back down on the bed, facing away from Ragna, and curls herself up. "That pretty much sums it all up. I'm a hindrance to everyone around me. Everyone has to take care of me. Without anyone, I can't do anything. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I were to just...disappear..."

Ragna sighed heavily and moved a few inches closer to Noel. "What the hell is the matter with you, Noel?"

Noel flips herself over to face Ragna. "Ragna, stop it!"

Ragna saw some tears flowing from Noel's eyes. Ragna's brain spoke for him. "Did anyone think you were going to be in this kind of situation? No. You get swayed through events with everyone having to save your ass when you get in danger but does that mean you're totally useless? No. Life is being a total bitch to you but does that mean you should just end it by killing yourself? Also, no. Life's an unfair bitch, kid. It's not all hugs and sunshine like in the fairy tales. When life becomes unfair to you, you got to be unfair back. Sometimes you have to cut corners to get what you want! Tell me right now, Noel. What DO you want?"

Noel squeezed her eyes shut. "All I want is for this to end."

Ragna places his right hand on Noel's left shoulder that had been facing upward toward the ceiling. "Thinking it will not get you anywhere, Noel. You need to take action. You need to turn over new leafs and change what and how you think in order to survive! Life's a bitch. Get the hell over it before it becomes an even bigger bitch!"

Noel sits up on the bed. She places her right hand over her left shoulder which is being covered by Ragna's right hand. "What do I need to do in order to do that?"

Ragna fell silent for a moment. He actually didn't know how to answer Noel's question. Ragna always found a way to somehow take back control of his life. He had a job, he protected his identity, and he also survived a vicious attack what would have potentially killed him. His brain spoke for him again. "That's up to you to find, Noel. You need to find the answer. Nobody else can answer that particular question for you, Noel. Only you can answer that question. Your life is not my life so I wouldn't know."

Noel had this blank stare toward Ragna. Ragna had no idea what was going through her head right now but he was a bit hopeful that he had broken through Noel. A part of him is surprised at himself because of what he just said. He knows that he's not the best person to go to for advice but he just gave the best advice as far as he could remember.

"Thank you again, Ragna." Noel had a faint smile on while saying that monotonously.

"Whatever." Ragna replied.

Ragna saw that Noel was inching closer to him. Ragna's eyes started to widen slightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ragna found himself frozen. His brain had been screaming at him to just break away but his body wouldn't obey him. Before he knew it, Noel's face and his own were just inches apart from each other.

Ragna stared at those emerald eyes. Ragna had to admit they looked lustrously beautiful to himself. Ragna could only ask one more question. "What are you doing?"

"Taking action." Noel replied almost immediately. "You're a good boy, Ragna."

Ragna's eyes popped. "What the hell does that supposed to mea-"

"Stop talking."

Ragna was interrupted by a pair of lips making contact with his own.

* * *

**Living in an unfair world would be fair. -AceThompson17's Twitter **

As always, thanks for reading! It's my pleasure to write for you people who like my stuff! Couldn't have made it this far without you! :D

**Rebel Twenty One: End**


	22. Mystery Girl Game

Hello, everybody! It feels good to be on a spree of posting like old times! So let me just reply to some of the reviews for the previous chapter!

Accentcore8: I'm happy you liked it. You needed the next chapter? Well here it is!

Skybarrier101: Well here's the answer to your worries.

As always, enjoy the rebel.

* * *

**Rebel Twenty Two: Mystery Girl Game**

Ragna couldn't believe what is happening in front of him: A girl taking the initiative to passionately kiss him. Ragna felt Noel's soft yet cold lips pressing down on his own. His eyes were as wide as humanly possible, in utter shock and surprise at what this chick just did.

"_Shit, shit! Freaking shit! What the hell is this chick? I really don't get her at all! First she's all crybabies, now she's all amorous and shit! SHIT!" _

After a few more seconds, Ragna felt their lips part. Ragna saw Noel slowly open her eyes. Ragna tried to speak as calmly as possible while in his state of utter shock. "Noel...what in the hell did you just do and why did you do it?"

Noel giggled. "I was hoping you'd recognize a kiss when you see one, or rather feel one."

Ragna made a look that defined dumbfounded then quickly shook his head. His expression then quickly turned into that of aggravated shock. "I KNOW WHAT IT IS! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Noel had a wide grin. "Just accept it, okay? It's a thank you for all that you've done for me. After all, you said I should take action, right?"

Ragna hated smartasses. Noel was being one right now. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!" Ragna knew that he should just accept the fact that a girl kissed him but something about Noel's kiss just felt a bit aggravating for him.

Noel still had that wide grin on her face. "By the way, Ragna..." Noel started to say, with her voice starting to sound a bit more flirtatious and mischievous. "...you're more innocent than you look. Was that the first time a girl kissed you?" Noel asked while maintaining that insidious look.

Ragna turns his back on Noel, sitting with his arms crossed. "Never mind..."

Ragna hears Noel's giggle again. "Would you like to have another kiss? Life is short, you know, and you might not get the chance to have another one with a nice girl like me."

Ragna whips his head around to face Noel. "Hey, shut up, will you?"

Noel's insidious look disappeared. "Just kidding! Geez, you have no sense of humor, you know that?"

Ragna turn his whole body around to face Noel. He makes the stop sign with his right hand. "Okay, shut up! Just...shut up! Will you please just shut up? Also, since when did you become so straightforward all of a sudden?"

Noel's happy look reappeared on her face. "Since I took your advice that I have to take action when life turns against me and that I have to be tougher." Noel stuck her tongue out at Ragna with that last word said.

Ragna's eyes thinned. "Nobody likes a smartass, Noel. You're really getting on my nerves."

Noel giggled again. "But seriously, thanks, Ragna. You really changed me for the better. I promise that I won't let you down." Noel smiled at Ragna.

Ragna made a slight chuckle before responding. "Yeah...no problem. Uh, by the way, why did your lips taste so weird? It tasted like...snot..."

Noel's eyes popped while she blushed. "Uh...it's probably from all the crying I did..."

Ragna makes a disgusted look on his face. "Ugh! Gag me! Go wash your face or something or wipe your face with a hanky!"

Noel makes a childish pouty face and makes her way to the bathroom.

Ragna collapses on the bed. _"I really don't get that chick. She's a crazy bitch...but I like it somehow. Maybe it's because I could be a masochist." _

Noel returns to the room and jumps on her side of the bed, lying down beside Ragna.

Ragna turns his head toward Noel. "I really don't get you, you know that? You're a bimbo, yet a crazy one as well. But somehow...I like it."

Noel turns toward Ragna with a smile. "Well thank you."

Ragna faces towards the ceiling again. "You know...you were kind of like Saya...for that moment there. Maybe that's why I liked that moment with you for a bit there."

"What was Saya like, Ragna?" Noel asked with curiosity.

Ragna blinked once before responding. "Well, she was kind of like how you were. She liked to mess with me and she's kind of softhearted like you. She always fought with my little brother, though."

"Mmm..." Noel could only manage to say.

Ragna turns toward Noel. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah...kind of. Boy...it's been quite a night, hasn't it?"

Ragna closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

"So what are we going to tell the others tomorrow?" Noel asked.

Ragna answered with his eyes closed. "We're just going to tell them what we discussed and how our stories connect with each other."

"Oh..."

Ragna opens his eyes and turned his head toward Noel. "You expected something else?"

"No but...I uh...I...um..."

Ragna saw Noel becoming tongue tied. "What's the matter with you now?"

Ragna observed Noel in this indecisive mode with this bright red face as well. He patiently waited for Noel to talk her words. "I...uh...you've been a nice boy to talk to. I don't think I've ever been this close with a boy before..."

Ragna pretended not to be surprised but he really was on this inside. He kind of knew where Noel was getting at here. _"Oh goddamn it! Noel, you better not have fallen for me! Not while we were in the middle of this shit!" _"Yeah? Go on..."

Noel's face became even redder. "Uh...what I'm trying to say is...uh...thanks for...being a nice boy to talk to. I really had fun with our date, aside from the attack, you know?"

Ragna stayed silent. Instead he just bobbed his head up and down.

Noel continued. "Well...I mean...we've been through a lot despite that us knowing each other for a short time..."

Ragna rolls his eyes. _"Goddamn it...she did. Just admit it...you fell for me. You asshole! You're just going to let her down like that? I don't have time for this cutesy crap! I have a target on my back! How do you know she's falling for you? Just look at her!" _

"Are you alright?" Noel asked Ragna.

Ragna quickly shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you were looking discombobulated. Was it something you were thinking?" Noel asked curiously.

Ragna sighed and flips sides on the bed, facing away from Noel. "Never mind. I'm turning in. Good night." Ragna said in an attempt to prevent the conversation from going further.

"Oh...good night...but can I ask you one more question?"

"_Oh please God, let this be an easy one." _Ragna thought frantically to himself.

"Do you trust me?"

"_Ha! That's an easy one!" _"Yes, Noel, I trust you. Don't worry about it." Ragna replied impatiently. "Now go to sleep. We got a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow. I can guarantee it."

Noel seemed to have taken a while to reply. "Yes...Ragna...good night..."

Ragna thought to himself while being in the sleeping position he was in. _"Great job, self. A girl was about to confess and you just had to turn her down like that. You're an asshole, you know that? The least you could have done was let her finish. Shut up! I've had a long day! The last thing I need was more crap to deal with! You don't like her, do you? Shut up!" _

Ragna continued the war of self-attrition until he fell into an unsettling sleep.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and CANDY!

**Rebel Twenty Two: End**


	23. She's On Your Mind

Hello, everybody! I am Resoleon and welcome to another Life's Stimulant! This is probably going to be the last chapter of Life's Stimulant for a while before I switch to New Leaf. But to compensate for it, this is one of the more longer chapters! So for those of you who like this story, consider yourself being fed a treat! XD

Also another thing, I decided that it was time to have a little humor after all the stuff that's been going on lately, you know? Well anyway, here we go! Enjoy the chapter!

Is Ragna falling for Noel? Probably. XD

* * *

**Rebel Twenty Three: She's On Your Mind **

_Ragna and Saya were sitting together under a tree. Saya is sitting in between Ragna's legs as Ragna himself had his arms wrapped around Saya in a loving hold. _

_Saya sighed happily. "Brother, I love you so much." _

_Ragna sniffs Saya's hair as he held her in his arms. "I know, Saya. I love you, too." _

_Saya smiled dreamingly. "Your hug is so warm. I don't want you to let go of me." _

"_I'll never let go, Saya. I'll never let go." _

_Saya snuggles herself further into Ragna's chest. "I love you so much, brother. I'll never leave you alone. You're the best brother in the world. Stay with me forever." _

_Ragna gently leans his head onto Saya's head. "I won't go, Saya. I'll always keep the promises I make for you." _

_Saya giggles. "Brother, do you remember the promise game we made?" _

_Ragna lifts his head from Saya's. "Uh...no...what promise was it?" _

_Saya spoke as she hands Ragna a ring. "We played the promise game that when I grew up, you'd take me in as your bride!" _

_Ragna's face turned red. "Oh...that one...uh..." Ragna stared at the ring he had in his hands. _

_Saya giggled again. "Silly! It was only a game. Remember?" _

_Ragna laughs nervously. "Right! It was only a game..." _

_Saya sighs again with the same satisfaction tone. "Can you be a little tighter? I always did enjoy a good squeeze." _

_Ragna felt a little weird. "Uh...sure..." Ragna slowly tightened his embrace on Saya. _

_Saya closed her eyes. "Mmm...it feels...so...good." Her voice seemed to have a slightly different tone. _

_Ragna suddenly realized that tone. "Oh shit!" _

* * *

Ragna's eyes popped opened and he saw that he was lying on his left side on bed, holding Noel in his arms. He blinks several times to make sure that he's really awake.

"So...warm..." Noel murmured.

_Ragna's eyes popped. "Oh...crap..." Ragna thought to himself. "As if this night just couldn't get any more worse!" _

Ragna took a moment to observe Noel looking peaceful in his arms. Then, he slowly tightened his grip on Noel just a bit, as if she were a plush doll. Then a little giggle slipped out of her. Ragna swallowed deeply at this awkward scene. _"Damn it...she's...cute...and so soft. Damn it! Don't be a pervert! Find some way to get this chick off of you! Off of me? I can just let go! You don't even know if she's awake or not! Huh?" _

Ragna then felt a little bit of a soft, yet cold touch on his hands. Ragna felt Noel's hands atop of his own hands that were placed on the surface of Noel's stomach. Ragna felt a case of cold sweat dripping down his forehead because there was almost no way out of this situation without waking up Noel in the process. _"Damn it...I have no choice. Here goes..." _

Ragna slowly tries to slip a hand free but their hands were clasped so tight on Noel's stomach that light movement wouldn't cut it. _"How strong is this chick? Damn! You're killing me, girl!" _Ragna puts a bit more strength into pulling his hand away from the pile. Out of nowhere came a bit of a scream from Noel.

Ragna did the same thing. He scrambles out of the bed, standing up a bit wobbly on his feet from being relatively half-asleep. Ragna sees Noel flipping sides on the bed facing Ragna almost fearfully. "What the heck were you doing, Ragna?!" Noel asked with a mix of anger and surprise.

Ranga growls a bit. "I was trying to get my hands off of you! How did they get there, anyway?" Ragna asked a bit dumbfounded.

Noel points at Ragna. "You tell me! You wouldn't let me go! I tried to tell you get your hands away from me but you were so fast asleep!"

Ragna scoffs. "Bullshit. I heard you. You were saying that my hands were 'so warm'."

Noel's face flushed red and she goes into a more defensive stance on the bed. "Ah! That was...you were awake this whole time!"

Ranga's eyes went a bit wide. "YOU were awake this whole time? I thought you were asleep!"

Noel spoke with a bright red face. "I was asleep until you grabbed me!" Noel stated defensively.

Ragna crossed his arms. "Tell me the part about why you said that I was 'so warm'."

Noel's eyes started to wonder all over the place. "That was-uh...your hands...how they held me...it just felt warm and comforting." Noel spoke in a more serious, if not more tense tone. "If it makes you feel better, I kind of liked it! There! Are you happy now?"

Ragna rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I just needed to know why you said that. That's it."

"You liked it too, didn't you?" Noel vocally pushed onto Ragna.

Ragna turns his back on Noel and slowly starts to make his way to the door. "Piss off, Noel! That was the last thing on my mind!"

As he started to make his way to the door, he felt something hit his back. He quickly whipped his head around and looked down to see a pillow. He had a pillow thrown at him. Ragna growls murderously.

Noel's face turned even deeper red as she retreats about halfway into the sheets. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry!"

Ranga ignored her streams of apologies and jumped on the bed. He sounds off the best realistic beastly roar there he could conjure up. He heard Noel's shrieks of pure fear once more but he ignored them. He crawls on the bed into Noel's direction. He stopped once he was almost directly on top of her. As if he were a cat, he forms his hands into claws. "Remember what I said back at the shop, Noel? How about I show you my claws? Well...now you're about to feel them!" Ragna said with aggression.

Ranga could only hear the helpless whimpers of Noel in her helpless state. "Please...don't..."

Ragna starts to tickle the sides of Noel's midsection. "How do you like that, huh?"

Noel almost exploded into laughter. "Wh-What are you doing?! Ha, ha, ha! St-stop! Ha, ha, ha!"

"What's the magic word?" Ragna asked adamantly as he continued to tickle Noel, while watching her squirm.

Noel struggled to speak in her laugher. "P-P-Please! Ha, ha, ha!"

"THE OTHER magic word!"

"I mean...please, master!" Noel barely managed to say.

Ragna made a smirk then abstains from tickling Noel even further. "That's better." Ragna quickly launches himself off the bed and stated making his way to the door again.

"Where are you going, Ragna?" Noel asked while breathing heavily.

Ragna walked out the door of his bedroom. "I'm going to make breakfast. What else?" Ragna heard Noel gasp. He turns his head around. "What is it?!"

Noel raised her hand as if she were in class. "Can I make it?"

Ragna's aggravated looked turned into an intrigued one. "Oh? You cook?"

Noel quickly nods her head up and down. "Yep! I love cooking! You can clean yourself up while I cook!"

Ragna chuckles to himself in his head. _"Heh...maybe this chick isn't so bad, after all. Maybe she can make some breakfast while I can take a shower. I smell like shit." _"Um...sure. I'm usually the one who makes breakfast but I could use a break from my incumbent position." Ragna couldn't help but let a grin slip. "Thanks!"

Noel giggled. "You're welcome! I'm happy to help!"

Ragna scratches the back of his head. "So...uh...what kind of breakfast do you plan to make?"

Noel giggled again but with a little more insidiousness. "You'll just have to wait and see, Ragna!"

Something inside of Ragna goes off. _"Why do I get the feeling I just dug my own grave...or at least dug a very deep hole for myself? Oh well, it can't be bad if she said she loves to cook. I'll just have to trust her on this one." _"Uh...okay...thanks again. I'll go and freshen up a bit."

"You're welcome!" Noel said rather enthusiastically.

* * *

Ragna is having a warm shower to himself. He's scrubbing shampoo on his head.

"_That chick is totally changing my life. Nu and Lambda never did anything like this. This chick is totally screwed up in the head or something. She gets all girly and shit, then she gets all crybabies, then she gets all bratty and picks a fight with me...God! At least Nu and Lambda have consistent character! Noel's a chick that just...doesn't know who the hell who she even is!" _

Ragna rinses his hair of the shampoo. Once that was done, he grabs for the soap and starts scrubbing his body of it.

"_To think that before all this happened, my life was boring as hell. Now it's like I'm in an action movie or something...only it's up to me to find my cues. Damn it! This all started when I met that chick! It's like the main character meets the love of his life and this sappy shit starts to happen as the series goes on!" _

As he did with the shampoo in his head, he rinsed himself of the soap.

"_But...to think that she looks like Saya...this is a complete joke! It's like she's my sister but she really isn't. So what the hell does this supposed to mean? Do I like her or what? WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN RANTING, RAVING, AND DWELLING ON THAT CHICK?! Am I in love with her or some shit? I never thought about Nu or Lambda that way! It's just genuine complaining! With Noel, it's like I can't get enough of it and somehow, I like it!" _

Ragna grits his teeth as he shuts off the water. He then gets out of the bathtub and grabs his towel to dry himself.

"_But then again, I wouldn't have it any other way. Not that I have any other choice in the matter. I guess Noel is better than nothing. At least I get along with her as I would with my little sister...only with more shit. Speaking of shit, I got my own shit to do over the week! My job! Goddamn it! I got little to no rest this week and I still have to face the people I know in school. I can't wait to hear what they think of that incident, especially my boss. Then...I have to face that shithead Hazama. Just my freaking luck!" _

Ragna hangs his towel and starts putting on his clothes that consisted of a shirt of Konata Izumi and pants that had hearts on them.

"_Listen to myself...just complaining like the whiny bitch I am. Goddamn it. Life's a bitch, Ragna. Life is a bitch. You got to bitch back. Otherwise you'd be a hypocrite to your own words. You owe it to Noel to at least follow your own words. You didn't like it when she bitched and moaned about everything. Hmm...that's one thing I noticed that's common between us. We bitch and moan a lot." _

Ragna's mental soliloquy was interrupted by the alarm.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! To those of you who just started and got caught up to this point, if you haven't, you need to read both Life's Stimulant and New Leaf in order to understand the full story.

Well, I hope you enjoy it! Until the next rebel after a while!

**Rebel Twenty Three: End**


End file.
